


Team Rwby fell to Bellwood

by jboy44



Category: Ben10, RWBY
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 40,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jboy44/pseuds/jboy44
Summary: Ben complaining about strange dreams went into his own head to Find Ozma! now set out on a new adventure that brings him to the destroyed remains of Remnant and the still alive Team rwby now the maidens. The mystery most be solved what happened to remnant? why didn't the rest of the universe know about it? how did Rwby girls become the maidens?
Relationships: Ben Tennyson/Original Female Character(s), Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Kevin Levin/Gwen Tennyson
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Ben was in the plumber base with Gwen Kevin and Rook as he held his head, "I am telling you this dreams keep getting weirder I have magic I use a cane I am always reborn fighting soulless monster controlled by my ex-wife!"

Rook then state, "I though the ex-wife is normally the soulless monster in such nightmares?" he seemed confused.

Gwen waved a hand over ben making him glow green but she noticed something," I think those aren't dreams what I am using is an aura viewing spell, while some creatures can weaponize aura humans born in earth can't it's to under used but I can see pick it up and wait what's this!" their was a brighter spark of limegreen glowing even after Gwen stopped.

Ben blinked as he saw his cousin looked worried, "…. That wasn't good was it?" he asked worried.

The young anodite said, "I just unlocked aura something impossible for a native earth human aura. Aura is soul and a soul has a color two different greens means two different souls! So there is another soul inside of you Ben and it's stronger then your own!"

Before Ben could looked worry Kevin asked, "so he's possessed?" Gwen nodded, only for Ben to become Brainstorm.

he point at his head," THEY WILL BE NO FREE LOADING BUDDY WE'RE GOING DIRECTLY! HOLD ON WE'RE ALL GOING IN MY BRAIN!" Rook jumped in fear as the lighting sparked and all four of them appeared inside of Ben's mind.

it was a massive city of skyscrapers most labeled with parts of the brain emotions and his transformations.

Kevin blinked before he passed by a building chained up marked exs as he said, "Well dam… I was expecting simpler!?" he was just stunned by how massive it was inside of Ben's head.

Rook point to destroyed tower marked gender identity confused as Ben said, "after I gave birth as Big chill I've been non binary I though you all know that? I still use him pronouns as it is simpler, and I like them better."

Gwen blinked as she crossed her arms, "We are going to learn so many things about you aren't we?" She asked as she walked by and spotted an opera house and she looked in to see an honest opera playing before looking at her cousin in shock, "…. You like opera?"

The hero shrugged as he said, "they always end tragic so it motivates me!" he said pointing as they walked along leaving Rook jaw dropped.

Kevin point to a building marked, "people I want to disembowel! !?" he said shocked and eyeing Ben who said, "We all have our dark sides Kevin!"

they then came to what looked like a medieval castle and Ben said, "Ok it's out of place the guy in me most be in here….. that came out wrong.." he said catching himself after saying it as he opened the door.

As they walked the walls were all playing memories that Ben was seeing as dreams, "Ok come on buddy!" he was then brainstorm, "I HAVE TO HAVE WORDS WITH YOU!"

at with point Ozma walked out hands up, "I am sorry for the invasion I am so sorry for this! I wish I could die but I can't! let me explain!"

Rook looked at the man and said, "classic hero in green.. yes yes… I can see why he would jump into Ben head first…. That also came out wrong!" he said clearly regretting his word choice.

Ozma waved his staff starting his story it was the same story Jinn would tell team rwby but he continued on to the events of beacon and all as he said, "But after my death at cinders hand instead of reincarnating on my planet I end up in this young man's mind and it was to complicate for me to reach out and explain! It's a twisting maze of confusion and nightmares! I only found out how to make my memories bleed out as dreams to try and explain!"

Ben he held his head as he said, "Ok Oz well GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HEAD!"

the wizard held out his hands and said, "I would if I could but I can't! I am stuck till I stop my ex-wife!"

Kevin said, "you realize a king can be a teacher so you could have found a middle ground and avoid all this right man?" the wizard looked to Kevin before banging his head in to a wall and calling himself an idiot.

Ben grabbed him in his grab claws, "fine then personality merge! I am the dominate one!... Again that came out so wrong!" he said sickened by it.

Gwen was red as she hid her face with her hand as she said, "I honestly think your all doing this on purpose!" in her normal I am surrounded by idiots tone.

in a moment lighting hit Ozma and he vanished and they were back in the real world Ben shock his head as he said, "I have the strangest craving for coffee!... But that's about it! But I hate we most investigate this remnant place farther!"

Rook then point out, "how?" before anyone said anything Ben said "Gwen can track aura form objects! If me and Ozma are now truly one all she will need is one of my shirts to high light the trail and we'll follow the one that leads in to the unknown or place where it's believed nothing! After I get that dam coffee dark bitter and black!"

As he walked off Kevin blinked before saying, "…. Did Ben just get a brain?" they all nodded as Rook said, "I shit myself."

Later on in the Rustbucket three Ben was hanging up the phone, "And their I am done with Kai Green now let's focus on the mission!"

they came to the remains of a broken planet as Rook blinked as he said," there are no remnants of Remnant!"

Gwen then pointed as she spotted a glowing chunk of ground and they head to it and found within it four girls and Ben gasped, "Team rwby! It is so weird to know a group you haven't meet before."

in a moment the four knocked out girls where brough aboard by pulling the chunk into the hanger making the dome around them vanish.

Ben then said, "Ok now Ruby is summer, Yang spring, Weiss winter, and Blake fall." He said holding his chin but At that moment yang woke up spotted rook and screamed in a langue they didn't understand making Ben go Brainstorm as he sighed, "Let's handle that!"

Lighting hit everyone and in a moment Ben said, "their up to speed on it all and know our langue that'll save chapters worth of talking!"

In a moment Blake blinked as Ben timed out but the ship shock as Kevin point to the window showing a nevermore as Kevin said, "Ben your ex-wife is still trying to kill us!"

Ruby was about to charge only for Ben to become Snare-oh and grab her and her team mates, "there is no air in space! My cousin has her energy form and doesn't need air! I have forms that don't need to breath! Took has a space suit. But no air no gravity to walk jump and charge with you three are useless out their!"

Yang's eyes glow with her aura color, " really because why we don't remember how our world shattered we're still the maidens.

Gwen then said, "sure charge in with new powers you don't know how to use that'll work! As is with no air if Rook's space suit shatters he's dead and Kevin is more useful in her!"

out in the void Salem was using magic to stand on a grimm whale with her grimm looking at the ship, "our world gone and you still hound me! Time to end this divorce once and for all!"

to be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Ben was in space as Snare-oh avoiding blast being fired form Ozpin's cane by Salem as he opened his chest so it passed through him, "was taking everything else not enough!"

the witch then rolled her eyes, "Oh Ozma I wish I could take credit for this mess! But I can't also nice new body and interesting new team!" she said holding the cane in a very weird way with both hands.

Ben hit the dial becoming chromestone to fire off a beam of light as he said, "NEVER AGAIN WOMEN!"

Rook in his space suit was on a using the jet back to move and fire on nevermores as he shivered and said, "… yep that is an ex-wife bad guy just like in the movies!" he said kind of happy as he turned the prototool to spear mode to strike at one form range.

Meanwhile on the ship Kevin who right now was made of metal was making a new blade to cover a whole in the hall of the ship that fused in.

Rwby blinked, "…. So can make more of what you turn into you could make schnee's family business totally go under in a day!" the mutant then said, 'I can also copy powers!" he said touching her head and in a moment his eyes glow like a maiden in silver letting him summon fire to melt the new plat in place.

he then ran over in high speed leaving rose trails to the weapon controls were he happily fired off the main cannon at a dragon grimm killing it as he happily said, "Only problems is doing that gives me some of their personality so if I Do it to much I go crazy! Got dam it love guns for some reason!"

Yang nodded holding her chin as she said, "Story checks out! wait you used fire Ruby and the rest of us can't even use this so call maiden powers yet you can use it easily?"

Blake then rolled her eyes and said, "clearly he has had powers like them before! " kevin then yelled out " think of a weapon and what element you want it made of girls!"

Weiss held out her hand and smiled when an ice saber appeared in her hand and she was stunned her eyes glowing with her aura as she said, "… so I can just use my powers to replace dust and fly like Cinder did Got it!" She said summoning a glyph outside the ship and summoning the giant armor with an ice body.

the warrior then slashed a bug like Grimm in half as it stayed on the ship roaring.

ruby span around holding out her left hand in a fist and the right one with open palm as she said, "…Come on come on! Do it come on!" at that point a flurry of rock and fire came in to her hands fuse and merged into a scythe with two heads she shoulder her eyes glowing, "BITCHING!"

Yang held out her hands covering them in fire she then punched shooting a fireball making the sprinklers turn on as she laughed nervously, "Range figured I guess we just need that Gwen girl to teach us how to fly!"

Blake made a crystal umbrella as she said, "gee you think?" her eyes glowing.

Ruby then saw a space suit and in a moment she was gone and tapping on the outside window in the space suit with was the last one, the magnet boots keeping her on the side as she held out her hand and fired off what looked like spikes of earth at a grimm as she yelled over the intercom, "FIRST HUNTRESS TO KILL A GIRM IN SPACE BITCHES!"

Yang put her hands on her hips and said, "STOP MESSING AROUND SIS!"

Meanwhile outside Gwen Spotted Ruby who was just knocked out her magnet boots malfunction as she rolled her eyes, " think of it like surfing image a board on it you are steering with your weight!"

Ruby did so stopped drifting she was glowing as her eyes glow and in a moment she was flying through space at high speed leaving rose trail while hacking all of the Grimm she could as she told the girls how to fly!

Rwby was then on a rock beside been who was heatblast right as Ben said, "I can do this all day salem!?"

the Grimm queen then smiled and said, "Oh I know you can my mighty mystic specter!" the way she said that made Ruby let out an ,"ewwww we don't need such images! Haven't we suffered enough!?"

Ben held his chin before he said, "I got an idea!" he then hit the dial and Ruby and Salem looked up , and up ,, and up jaw dropping at Way big as the cosmic storm came around them in a moment one way big laser strike Salem's grimm whale ride was destroyed leaving the girmm queen floating.

the shape shifter then smirked as he hit the dial becoming Gutrot and he fired off a mist on Salem point blank before falling to another chunk of Remnant were he became clockwork and opened a portal and in a moment a null guardian reached out and grabbed Salem dragging her in.

Salem struggled destroying it but the beast kept coming trying to pull her in, "WHAT IS THIS!"

Ben then spoke up, "Bull guardian living weapons made to police the null void with is a home made universe were the worst of the worst are banished out of reality when I was Gutrot I covered you with a scent of escaped inmate so they will dragon you in then I close portal and your out of this universe and in an eternal never ending prison universe for your crimes after all don't have to kill you to stop you!"

Salem was drug in as she said, "Well played darling well played!" in a moment she was in and the portal closed.

the grimm then seemed to stop for a moment before going back on the attack.

After clearing them up everyone was back on the rust bucket three.

Weiss held her chin and said, "I just don't get it!" she said wondering, "No one of us can remember what happened! Their was no bodies so everyone got away what happened, and how did we become the maidens?" she said holding her head trying to figure it out!"

Yang held her newly restored thanks to Clockwork arm as she covered in in a crystal spiked gauntlet, "I don't know! and I am kind of scared to know!" she said fearfully looking at Ben, "After seeing what Ben can do with out aura dust or magic!"

Blake then held her chin, "yeah but I am sure he wasn't behind this!"

rook then held up his hand, "I hate to cut in ladies but Albedo turned himself into a copy of Ben to try and copy his powers this worked. So there is an evil insane mass murdering monster running around with Ben's power face and higher IQ!"

Ruby was crying as she point at him and said, "WHY WOULD YOU TELL US THAT! I CAN'T BELIEVE I THOUGH YOUR WEAPON WAS COOL!" She said being hugged by her big sister.

Ben was walking in he had changed back to his alien force outfit now holding his retrieved Cane or ozpin's cane as he walked holding a cup of coffee and as he took a sip he said, " I highly doubt it was Albedo as this ship holds everyone who knows about remnant in the universe I think it is thanks to the brothers magic as for what happened not even brainstorm can figure it out! it appears your memories were blanked by someone with stronger memory based powers! That leads to some theories not one of them the lesser evil!"

Gwen in her human form looked at him and asked, "cus that you in their?" she seemed worried.

the shape shifter put his cup down and put both his hands on his cane and said, "Mostly Cousin mostly! But anyhow I can't list my possible for the memory erasing because not one knows of remnant! We couldn't find the relics so maybe that has something to do with it! I wish we had Jinn" their was so looks of confusion and he said, "the relic has a magic energy being that knows all she still has two questions she can answer before shutting down to recharge for a few hundred years at last reincarnation for me!"

Kevin rolled his eyes as he said, "speaking of identity issues the bit of Ruby is out of my head! And our space battle took a lot out of us fuel wise we'll need top stop for gas! Closet planet is oh look Tetramand!"

Gwen rolled her eyes, "Great meaning that crazy war lord princess is going to try and make my boyfriend or cousin marry her again!"

Ben then made his cane retract to the handle as he said, "hell no! On this planet beat a female in combat you have to marry her so say no to all fights rook! Say not! it's a pain in the ass to get out of Me and kevin can confirm but at least I didn't have to pass the bitch! No judgment!"

Kevin nodded and said, "thanks for the understanding man!"

Ruby jumped, "Ok team we will be the first people of remnant to step foot on a different planet we most carry ourselves with dignity for this!"

to be continued


	3. Chapter 3

On the three sunned planet Yang was shielding her eyes with her hand as she said, "Shit dam no wonder this guys are red! it's burning up! You could fry am Egg on the ship for crying out loud!"

they then heard a frying sound to see Rook was doing just that as Yang point at him and said, "you I like!"

Ruby was removing her hood, "it's to hot for my hood! And that is saying something!" she said sitting on a chair made of ice she summoned form her maiden powers.

Weiss was sitting in an igloo she summoned fanning herself, "FUCK IT!"

Blake was sitting inside a hollow block of ice as she was reading. Ben as four arms rolled his eyes as he said, "I don't get it?"

Kevin was filling the ship up as he said, "Really guys we're doing this stupid old gag! What happened to being graceful dignitaries for your fallen world girls?" he asked as Gwen in energy being form slapped him on the back of the head.

Rook then comment, "that went out with the heat!" he said everyone now noticing he was in his underwear as he said, "I am covered in fur you will not judge me!"

Ben point to Rook's boxers and said, "the fact my face is on your ass is getting you some man! I mean shit! Just all my original ten alien face are on your boxers what kind of sicko even makes those! I will find them and I will brake them in half!"

the ship dinged it was full as Gwen said, "finally we can start it and get some air on the way ho….. back to earth!" she said switching word to be nice to the rwby girls!"

Not much later the ship was flying when they came to earth it's moon and the base between as Kevin said," I am going to park on the station then they will teleport us down as that is the easiest way to park this thing!" he said flatly as he put it on, "and also thank you rook for putting your armor back on I most agree with Ben!"

As they landed Ben held the cane as he opened the door and hopped down walking with it as he said, "I'll go get my grandpa to handle this as he is guy in charge!" he said worried.

Later while Team rwby were in a room with the other plumbers handling interplanetary immigration Ben was walking when he came across a lady plumber with pretty dark skin, lovely yellow eyes and long flowing red hair she looked like a model and she came up to him, "Your ben ten! I oh am so Glad I am Jessica Jackson Allow me to thank you for saving me and my moms back when Hex attacked that fair when I was ten!" she said happily.

Ben nodded and rubbed the back of his head, "Gee thanks I was an idiot back then, I mean I gave up being a hero for years to try and win a girl and I didn't get her till I was a hero again and then she dumped me when the thrill wore off!" he said recapping Julie as he added, "I don't know how the universe made it with out me!"

Jessica smiled as she said, "Well my shift is almost over we can talk about it at Mr smoothie!" she said happily blushing.

Later on Ben was at the place with Jessica who had changed out of her uniform and in to a green tank top blue jeans and black boats with showed some noticeable abs as he was red and said, "So what made you want to be a plumber family friend?"

the lady was red as she took a sip of her smoothie and sighed, "when I was ten you saved me and my moms lives! I want to thank you for so long when the news about you and the plumbers came out I figured I would join so I could not only thank you but return the favor …. Oh dam it I most sound like a fan girl!"

Ben held his Cane with one hand as he said, "A fan girl would have tackled me in a second!" At that point Ben got up as some random lady tried to tackle him as he point at her with the cane and said, "see you are no fan girl Jessica in fact I feel like this is a normal date!"

the lady turned red at it as she moved her hair behind her ear, "gee thanks but can I ask about the cane as I never seen you with one before? Something happen?" she asked curious.

Ben smiled as he sat back down and said, "something did happen it involves magic, monsters reincarnation and a destroyed world we are trying to figure out what happened it! it's a long long story!"

the red head smiled as she happily said, "I am all ears Ben!" she said happily grabbing his hand making him turn red.

Meanwhile on the station.

Ruby was in a room with her team mates as she said, "Ok Team maiden meeting!" she said happily smiling as her eyes flashed with magic.

Yang then held up a hand and said, "We are not calling ourselves that!" she said her eyes sparking as she made a little knife out of ice and span it around just playing with the new powers.

Weiss sat down as she said, "yeah I am with Yang it attract the wrong attention if anyone finds out our powers can be taken let's just let them all thing our powers are standard of our race or races!" she said remembering Blake was a Faunus.

The cat girl looked up form a book and comment, "I most agree but can we get to the point!"

ruby point to the planet below as she said, "you heard Max we have choice stay up here on the station IN SPACE!" she said holding her hands out like a hyper child " Or be Room with Ben at his news place! Ok Team Rwby what are our votes! All for staying in space!" she raised a hand but no one else.

She then said, "Ok then room with teenage hunk new ozpin with most epic weapon in the universe on his wrist it is then!" she said equally happy as she blushed.

Yang jumped up at the though turning red as she said, "VOTE CHANGE I DON'T TRUST MYSELF OR MY SISTER AROUND THAT HUNK!"

Weiss rolled her eyes and said, "I don't have to keep up the image so I will say this I am Gay! Neptune was my cover but I like girls not guys! Wont' bother me if I room with him!"

Before anyone could ask what they were thinking Weiss point to Ruby and said, "your too annoying for my tastes same for you Yang beside I am on team ass, Blake ….. oh hell yeah!" she said shooting the cat girl a wink!

Blake jumped up in shock turning red as she blinked and said, "Gee…. If she is rooming with Ben then I will room up here… I guess…. I am having Ilia flash backs!" she said scared as Weiss blinked.

the Schnee then said, " you where stalked by not only a creepy guy in a mask but a lady won't you?" Blake nodded scared as the Schnee did something that showed everyone she bowed.

she then said, "I can understand why you don't have a high option of love, I will show you those two were just assholes if you don't love me that's find as long as you get healed and become happy!" she said before walking out.

Blake blinked as she point to the door and asked, "DID THAT JUST FUCKING HAPPEN?"

Ruby then held her chin, "Well we are now on another planet and can not hiding things we did about each other and reinvent ourselves I think I will come clean about something!"

Yang sighed and said, "me too sis! On three one two three!" both sisters then said, "I think Jaune was hot!"

both gasped and their eyes flashed and glow as ruby said, "I KNOW HIM FIRST DIPS!"

Yang point to her figure, "I WAS BORN FIRST PUNCHLINE! HE IS MINE IF HE IS STILL ALIVE!"

Blake then nervously backed out as Ruby summoned her scythe form magic and yang gave herself very large gauntlets with large spikes, as she said, "and we are backing up slowly slowly slowly!"

to be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

A few week later at Ben's new house.

the Rwby girls where out back watching Ben and Jessica practicing sword fencing with wooden swords in the back.

Ruby point at it and said, "Why learn weapon when you have omnitrix! Omnitrix beats all!" She said just amazed by the watch.

Weiss was reading a manga that had two girls kissing and she said, "yes but it has a timer right now! As he refuses to hack it out of respect for it's maker! Now be quite I am trying to Read Yuri" She then looked back to her manga

Blake just inched away as she shivered, "your pretending it's me and you instead of those girls on the covers! Wait….. ONE OF THEM IS A CAT GIRL!" she seemed stunned as her ears stuck straight up and Weiss nodded yes.

Yang then looked over Weiss's shoulder and covered her own eyes " THAT'S FILTH! YOU SICKO AT LEAST BLAKE'S DOESN'T HAVE PICTURES! ALSO SPINES DON'T WORK LIKE THAT!"

Ruby was then gone with speed, She was soon half away across town as she said, "I'm just going to leave them to that!"

she walked around looking around holding out a hand, "On one hand no grimm So my goals are done! On the other hand I am a magic girl on another world filled with Magic and adventure!"

She then spotted an alien and said, "And strange wonderous creatures!" she then saw a step to undertown and she walked down happily saying, "the alien part of town!" she skipped a little walking right into the alien market place looking around eyes sparkling.

she ran along leaving Rose petals as she Did so eyes sparkling when she came what looked like a street gang trying to rob a Gunshop.

Pakmar said, "You will not rob Pakmar's universe of Guns!"

Liam said, "Do I look like I care about your life! Guys go get the guns!" he said pointing a blaster right at Pakmar only for a magically made crystalline scythe with a blade on each side to appear and slash his gun in half making him turn to see Ruby her eyes glowing with maiden powers as she smirked.

Liam throw his weapon away, "YOU THINK YOUR FUNNY KID!" he then charged only for Ruby to smile as she waved her left hand making the chicken man burst in to flames.

As the chicken like alien ran out and start rolling around while screaming Pakmar licked his lips and said, "Smells very good!"

Bubble helmet's arms then stretched punching Ruby knocking her out of the store making her drop her scythe only for her to get up after landing on her back just fine something inhuman to the aliens as she smirked making a new Scythe with her powers this one appeared to be made of Volcanic glass or obsidian she smiled as she took off at high speed eyes still glowing as she giggled, "Your Funny!"

the bubble helmeted alien point his arm shooting laser beams but she was avoiding them easily till she got close and span her weapon making his suits' arms fall off as she said, "Slug say what?"

the now unarmed alien ran away as Thunderpig charged in spinning his mace as he said, "Justice for all the BLTSSSS!" Ruby then jumped and the pig wait for her to come down but he then saw the chain on his mace being slashed and their was ruby standing in pain with a smirk.

Moments later Thunderpig joined Liam in rolling around to put out the fire while someone comment, "Smells good here!"

Ruby landed and sighed, "…. This is so boring! I hate having magic it makes everything to easy!" she then got hit in the back by a laser and in a moment she fell over her aura braking as she dropped her scythe and got up.

there was Psyphon hovered in the air making a force field around him as he hovered what looked like laser pistols around him firing like a gatling gun at her.

Ruby smiled avoiding the shoots with super speed as she made what looked like a force field herself but it wasn't a bubble like the bad guys more of a wall and she managed to make it close smashing in to him at high speed shattering the bad guys bubble shield.

A moment later an ice sword stabbed his suit's batter making him fall powerlessly as she shoulder it and said, "Hi My name is Ruby Rose! Would you say I made my teacher Ben Tennyson proud of how I shamed you guys and stopped you from doing evil!"

the evil alien fainted and Pakmar looked around, "YOU DESTORYED MY STORE YOU ARE JUST LIKE TENNYSON!" Somehow the little guy was able to throw Ruby out on to the street.

she got up smiling, "that's an A then!" She said happily as local police came in to gather them before she was cuffed to her confusion and she asked, "officer I was stopping the robbery?"

the cop alien then asked, "and are you an officer of the law?"

ruby stuttered, "I am a student under Ben Tennyson I have his number he can confirm it!" she said pointing to a smart phone she had gotten a few days back in her left skirt pocket the police offier grabbed it and she said, "he's marked teacher."

in a moment Ben picked up as he said, "Hi Ruby!" the officer then asked, "this Ruby girl says she is a student under you?"

Ben sighed as he said, "yes she is! As such anything she does it's my legal fault under the hands-on red spot learning program what did she do?"

the cop sighed as he uncuffed ruby rose and said, "Stopped a robbery while damaging the shot!" he then hung up and handed the phone back to Ruby who was smirking proudly.

the officer crossed his arms, "Don't be so smug we take villaglanties seriously here everyone wants to be a hero but no one wants to do the time to do it legally."

Ruby put her phone up and happily said, "With all respect a bacon bit is kind of useless in the world of super heroes and villains just like they are back on my home planet with had monsters and slayers! I mean you should thank me for doing your jobs for you! As you did nothing yet are going to get the credit and the raise for it! While as a student I get nothing!" She then ran off with super speed having said her piece.

she was then back above the city rubbing her wrist, "they really chaff the wrists!" she said as she walked along commenting, "that never happened back home…. Yeah but home is gone!" she said sadly.

She looked to the sky it was setting stars were coming out as she blinked, " I wonder with one is the one Remnant was around… I wander what stars I looked up at as a child… I wonder if anyone else is wondering this… I wonder if anyone else is missing home out their!" she said sadly crying a bit as she walked back home now sad.

Little did she know out in space the remains of remnant were drifting apart and towards earth as the gods in their dragon forms talked.

god of darkness, "Let me get this straight not only did you revive Ozma the thing you yelled at me for and about a thousand times, gave the magical object and restart our project based on earth with out telling me, but now something destroyed it all and you don't know?"

Light rubbed the back of his head,"… it all seemed like a good idea to me!"

his younger brother roared, "No it sounds hyperradical to me! As far as I am concerned everything that happened with the first patch of humans we made was your fault for throwing a fit over Someone seeing you as garbage and coming to me to pray instead, and me throwing a fit over not the first choice! Well I am going to go back up for that!" he flapped his wings.

Light tried to stop him but Darkness roared as his older brother, "We are equal in powers if we fight it will last forever! Our partnership is over! I am going to go find the subject that should have been mine! And help them! And find out what happened to this world! You go do something else Brother like chase your four relics!"

the dark god was gone and light sighed as he flow off the other way as he said, "… there is a great truth to your words brother! Even if you are still throwing a fit!"

to be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Weiss was reading a book on earth history while sitting in the backyard. She turned a page and said, "… Shit and I though Remnant's history was blech we only had one world war thank you! And their was less parties involved!" she said flatly before her eyes widen and read, "DEATH CAMPS!" she through the book away and turned paler then normal as she said, "THE FUCK WAS WRONG WITH THEM WAS THEIR LEADER FUCKING SATAN!?"

she was pale and panting before she got up and said, "I am so leaving!" she then took off with a quick fly landing miles away with proved to be a mistake as she couldn't tell were she was now!"

she spotted the harbor and said, "Ok that's the harbor so now if I can pull up my map!" she said looking for her phone but in a moment she realized she lost it, "FUCK!?" she then looked around and spotted a building.

She knocked before opening it and seeing what looked like a cult worshipping a squid thing before closing it and yelling, "NOPE!" She then ran away.

she spotted another building opened it and forever knights and then closed it and said, "NOPE THAT'S WORST!" she said horrified.

she then fell down a whole in the street in to the sewers she land on her butt so her legs were now all in sewer juices and she shivered and gagged as she got up, "I need ten hours of showering five of taking a bath and burning this Cloths now!"

she then heard laughing and used her Maiden powers to summon a small light by way of the eye glow and she turned and their was a clown missing half it's face giving a skull face it's shirt open revealing a ripcage holding it's guts in. It's right hand was bone the left one had no skin, and their was a massive whole in it's neck.

Weiss's eyes widen in horror as she put the light off making it vanish, "I am going to turn it back on and it'll be gone!" she then turned the light back on and it roared revealing a round mouth with rows a teeth all along it like a leach and she screamed in horror grabbing her face and turning to Run, "DEMON ZOMBIE CLOWN DEMON ZOMBIE CLOWN I NEED A DEMON SLAYER A PREIEST AND A SOMEONE WHO HAS PARENTS THAT ARE PROUD OF THEM!" She yelled running and like in an old cartoon the clown thing kept following her in one big loop around the sewers.

she then turned summoning an ice saber as she said, "WAIT I AM A FUCKING MAGIC SCHNEE!" she then summoned a glyph and out came the giant armor with went to swing at the clown.

only for the undead thing to pull a mallet form behind it's back and smash it!

Weiss's eyes widen as she summoned a glyph as a shield but the clown broke through it with a swing before roaring at her making confetti cover her.

she tried to run but she said, "Stay back! One spark and this place will blow!" she then made a fireball but nothing happened," what the hell?"

the clown point to the open manhole cover behind him she fell through and she looked ashamed, "right it's venting!" she then turned to run again screaming as the Clown thing chased her.

she looked back he was holding a lady clown outfit an upside down cross , a knife and animate gag teeth under his left arm along with a wedding ring in a box in that hand and she screamed, "HELL NO! HELL NO!"

she then turned and charged in with her sword, "I AIN'T A LITTLE BITCH!" she yelled charging in to fight it!

ten hours later at Ben's house the rest of her team was worried about Weiss and talking when Ben walked in and the front door opened and in walked Weiss.

She was dirty and smelled bad, her big tail was died pink while the hair on her head was died Green, she was in a dirty stained blood covered uncle frilly lady clown dress that had pink thrills and a white rainbow pooka dot pattern on top part, stockings of rainbow stripes and rainbow sleeve like gloves she shivered as she wiped off remains of clown make up on her face and shivered as she said, "I was violated by an undead demonic clown!" she said crying.

Ben then gulped and said, "Oh so you meet Zombozo! I've tried to kill it but you know Zombie! Already fucking dead!"

Blake in a moment backed away in Fear Ruby fainted as Yang yelled out, "I KNOW IT! I KNOW CLOWNS WERE SPAWNS OF SATAN!" she said crying while shaking in fear.

Weiss was in tears as she ran along, "I am going to go burn this then try to wash the sin away Along with the taste of it's throat out of my mouth! That's right I bite a Zombie demon clown's neck till it snapped off and the body fell limp on top of me letting me push it off and ran home crying!" she screamed not believing what she did!

Blake then flat out held her hands out and in panic said, "is she going to become a zombie clown monster now!?" she seemed scared and shocked it had to be asked.

Ben then shock his head, "only if it's living gag Teeth bit her!" he then became Diamond head and fired on what looked like animate red floppy shoes, "she though she escaped the shoes but she didn't!"

the next day Weiss looked normal but while changing the channel a clown appeared on Tv and she changed the channel before braking down crying on the couch saying, "NO NO NOT THE B

ALLOON ANIMAL!" she screamed in horror As yang who was a cross form her backed away.

the blonde gulped and said, "I don't even want to know!"

Weiss dropped to the floor rolling around crying, "IT WAS HORRIBLE I CAN NEVER TRUST A FLOWER AGAIN!"

the spring maiden then ran the hell out saying, "OH HELL NO SORRY WEISS I AM NOT MENTALLY READY FOR THIS!"

Ben then walked in and became clockwork and he opened a portal making Weiss fall into a room and she looked to a sigh saying, "Zombozo victims group!"

she saw Gwen , rook, Grandpa Max, and she gasped in horror at the sigh of that old man across the street, "I don't know what's worst the fact Clockwork can't do shit to help us or the mental images…. Hi I'm Weiss Zombozo did horrible things to me!"

they all said, "Hi Weiss."

Meanwhile in the sewers zombozo's head was rolling around laughing through the slime insanity till it drifted pass it's body and bite the part of it's spine sticking out of it's neck hole making the body jump up and walk away still kicking.

That is when heatblast showed up and set the corpse on fire before becoming Diamondhead and incasing him, "that should hold you! The hell did you do to Weiss you sick twisted undead demonic clown fucker!" he screamed not wanting an answer, not ever.

Ben then became portaler and opened a portal below it before rolling through, "and now to the null void with you!" he said landing in the plumber base, "this is over kill but you'll still probably return."

he then saw the crystal case was some how empty and Ben hit the dial and said, "Zombozo is loss!" screams were heard all over the base as everyone panicked as their was a demonic undead clown lose on the space station.

Ben sighed, "one of those days."

to be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

Blake was waking up in a strange energy cage and in a moment she held out her hand to shot a fire ball but the energy walls absorbed it and she blinked that is when she heard a voice saying, "don't waist your time dear it was made to hold Ben Tennyson it'll hold you!"

She then turned and their was a man's head in a jar on a headless Gorilla and she jumped," WHAT THE MOTHER FUCKING HELL!?"

the man said, "I am Doctor Animo! The greatest geneticist who ever lived My lack of body is thanks to me trying to recreate the mix and match body Kevin used to have by Stealing omnitrix genetic data!"

Blake was shaking as the cage filled with light and she hit it as he said, "Don't bother it's just a scan!"

he walked over to a monitor, "amazing! Your DNA hints that your kind are not humans with animal traits but animals made in to people like in my favorite book!"

the lady's eyes widen as she remembered what Ben showed her, "the god of light took a short cut!" this was a whisper of disgust as she looked at her hands and comment, "… the humans back home they are right I am a animal pretending to be a person!" she said tearing up as her eyes glowed thanks to the emotions.

Animo nodded and said, "Very much so! Very useful data I have backed up!"

That is when Weiss entered the room ice forming around her , her winter maiden powers storming as she held out an ice rapier and said, "LEFT THAT CAT GIRL GO!" she charged summoning her giant armor.

Only for the ape man to jump over it and laughed as his the heat in the building went up making the ice giant and ice melt as he said, "I Ben proofed my lab you can't win lady!" he said full of himself.

Weiss took a breath and as her blade melted she made a new one out of fire as she said, "I don't have to win and I am not Ben and neither is she!"

Blake was banging on it like a scared animal with she was and she cried, "And I'm just a cat pretending to be a person!" she said as Weiss noticed the monitor showing Blake's DNA was almost a perfect match for a panther and her eyes widen.

the Schnee growled, "I HATE HE WAS RIGHT BUT IT CHANGES NOTHING I LOVE HER AND YOU WON'T TAKE HER FORM ME!" she said her flaming blade getting mixed with earth to make a metal sword she swung at him only for the jar to pop off so the blade missed before falling back in to place. A moment later gorilla fist hit her in the gut making her slide back and throw up.

Weiss groaned, "being a maiden was suppose to be invisible back home…. Guess it's nothing here! We need to listen to Ben! We need him to train us! Ruby got lucky as she was facing jokes!" she held her sword out as she charged at high speed Animal jumped but soon he looked back and his eyes widen as Weiss slashed a power cable turning off the force field.

Blake was sitting in tears as Weiss said, "Get up!" she didn't and Animo growled and charged as Weiss jumped on ot a glyph only for energy to spark making it fail leaving her to be grabbed by Gorilla hand as she said, "Blake! It doesn't matter you are you!" she said making wind whip around her only for fans to suck the wind out, "please we can beat him if we work together! An undead clown dirtied me! And I am still fighting!"

Blake got up crying, "I just found out every hateful thing said to me was true! I am A WEAK ANIMAL!" Weiss yelled out, "YOUR NOT WEAK YOUR BLAKE!"

Weiss was then slammed in to the ground as she said, "A noble girl who does what she things is right who was hurt!"

the cat girl cried before she made an ice saber and charged the room heated up melting it but Weiss fired a lighting bolt sparking and shocking Animo making his body fall over and the head stop talking.

Weiss got up and kicked it,"… I think we killed it!"

In a moment Blake hugged her and said, "If I am just a cat I wish my owner was you, you would have been nicer then Adam even at your worst!"

Weiss's jaw dropped as she put a hand on her face, "you're not a pet your blake my teammate and the girl I love! You were hurt I was hurt! Doesn't matter if your really a cat your no animal!" she said locking her hand with Blakes;

the Cat girl let out a soft cat like whimper, "if you want me to be your therapy pet I will…. I make no promise of letting go of finding out assholes like your dad were right about my kind!" she said crying making Weiss hug her.

the cat nuzzled and purred as Weiss petted her and sadly said, "if we are doing this your my girlfriend not my pet!"

Blake looked at her and then looked away, "Maybe if we do something, to make me feel a bit more comfy!" she said still in shock and a lot hitting her.

Later on Ruby walked home and saw on the couch Weiss sleeping on top of Blake. The Faunus was purring and nuzzling while hugging Weiss.

that is when Ruby notice Blake's new accessory it was a pet collar with a tag and she read it, "My name is Blake belladonna if found return to my owner Weiss schnee!?" Ruby's eyes widen in shock as she covered her mouth.

Yang who was dirty and burnt walked in spotted the same thing Ruby said and as she picked a mud covered stick out of her hair, "I feel dirty around this two No I need to go was the ass whooping Ben gave me in his attempts to train me off me! Most of it wasn't even alien most of it was the fucking Cane everytime he saw an opening he turned back to normal and hit me on the ass with the cane! I mistakenly called him Daddy! Then Jessica pulled out her laser Blade and kicked my ass for thinking I was making a pass at her man! And I was too drained for maiden stuff or my normal fighting! So I got a second ass kicking and she threated to shave my hair down to a mohawk!"

She then walked off leaving Ruby wide eyed and jaw dropped and in a moment Bandages wrapped around her and her mouth and she turned to see Snare-oh saying, "your up Ms Rose!"

She struggled to run and burned the bandages but Aura was moving through them protecting them form the fire as Ben said, "Aura is a great upgrade as is magic to cast proofing spells upon my forms to cover weakness."

Ruby was crying as she now hit the ground and clawed at the floor not wanting to go through what her sister went through.

Later on Yang was in pajamas as a dirty burned ruby walked in crying and she let out a sad cry of ,"he is a horrible group of Guys!"

Ben then walked by with his cane and said, "Big chill is genderless so I am a horrible group of life forms Ms. Rose! In fact Big chill's kind all throw up ages once ever eighty years, with is how I end up giving birth there is a video on line if you wish to confirm it!"

As he walked away Yang pulled out her new space smart phone and searched and her eyes widen, "Shit, he's not shitting!"

Blake and Weiss then walked up and yang held out her phone and said, "Look Ben's a mother!"

the new couple jumped in shock and let out a cry of "WHAT THE FUCK!"

Meanwhile in space.

A young big chill was flying back to Earth, it was confused after eating star dust they were suppose to fly home, but it's siblings didn't go home! They went to some other planet instead of earth where they hatched form and were their parent was.

The little big chill happily chippered as it flow down thinking of home and the parent it only could think of as having a dial of green on it's chest, "… I wonder what they are like!"

that is when it spotted something dark purple heading their but it was far away as it chippered and landed only to hit a pile of metal junk and fall!

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

Yang was now clean in what looked like a white tank top black pants white boots she was jagging along the side of the Bellwood harbor when she heard something. She then followed and she noticed fires raining down.

she banged her fist down together to hold her hands out and spray out cold like Big chill putting out the fires to some people's cheering but she didn't notice the little big chill, spying and following.

the huntress trying to turn red spot raced off to notice what looked like a group of random punk kids throwing fire bombs from the bed of a monster truck as she froze one and said, "HAY CUT THAT OUT!"

one of those punk teens who was a guy with a red Mohawk in a leather jacket no shirt under it black ripped jeans and leather boots said, "Oh please! Who gives a fuck they are aliens!"

Yang's eyes glow as she sent out a pulse of wind making their monster tip over as she said, "AND SO AM I!"

The Teens then got up throwing fire bombs, Yang was avoiding he could put them out easy but their was so many it was keeping her down, sure she handled Junior doing the same thing but that was one mad bomber not a team of them!"

the little big chill watched as Yang said, "I am learning form Ben! He won't let you get away and I won't either!" her eyes flashed with Maiden power as her semblance turned on making her aura flare, "You punks will answer jail time!" She charged in trying to avoid the bombs to get close enough to knock them out.

the little big chill noticed a tv talking about Ben that showed him changing form Ben to Big chill and the thing chippered happily, "Daddy…. Ben Tennyson…. Lady knows you!"

the punks tried to to run but that is when the little big chill walked up opening his wings to breath ice freezing their legs form the knee down and the little guy start using his ice breath to put out the fires.

Yang hit her forehead when she notice the ocean, "I am an idiot!" she then moved her hands moving the water form the ocean in a stream up then down again as rain putting out the fire, "Well more like not use to having magic, Why thanks for the hand Little big chill you sure gave the bad guys cold feet!" the little guy chuckled at the pun.

She then petted the things head, "Now why is a baby big chill like you doing so far form his own kind or brood mates?"

the little big chill said, "After eating star dust we are suppose to fly home but they all went the other way instead of here where we where born! I was looking for my parent then I saw the report of him shape shifting and you said you knew him!"

yang's eyes widen as she said, "oh geee nice to meet you little Tennyson ….. geee not but what…three and already stopping bad guys! You're a prodigy!... yeah I know your old man!"

later on at Mr. Smoothie Yang walked up to Ben and Jessica and she point to the bug thing that ran to and tackled Ben with a hug and she said, "yeah he's one of those asexually born little big chills you gave birth to Ben man!"

Jessica petted his head, "Aren't you just cute!" She said taking it well, " aren't you just the littlest big chill!"

Ben smirked and said, "Little chill sounds like a good name for you to me!" he petted the alien's head.

Yang backed up, "understanding girlfriend check, cute heart warming and touching but also weird as shit this Be!" she was then gone.

when she got back to the house she yelled, "I MEET ONE OF BEN'S BUG BABIES HE THROW UP INTO THE UNIVERSE! HE HELPED ME KICK ASS!"

Ruby nodded as she eat popcorn on the couch and said, "yeah that's weird I am more worried by the fact Weiss has started laughing and juggling while riding on a large ball!" She said pointing to the Schnee before her doing that.

all the while Weiss said, "Call the plumbers I think I am turning in to a wear clown!" She asked scared as shit!

Yang had her fist ups, "you grow a red rubber nose and I am knocking your personality out the back of your head!" she said jumping worried!

Later on that night.

Blake was walking but then Weiss popped out in the same dress Zombozo put her in stainless ghostly make up on her face and she honked a horn and in a moment Blake made a scared cat sound while her back arched and her shoulder locked like a scared clown, " MY WEISS IS A WERECLOWN!"

Yang then jumped in in a yellow night shirt and black night shorts and she punched Weiss in the face knocking her out. "FUCK NO! CALL THE BASE NO CLOWN! NO CLOWN!"

the next day at mr Smoothie

Weiss was back to normal holding an ice block on her head, "you didn't have to hit me that hard Weiss! But thanks for getting me to the clown cure!"

In a moment the god of darkness dragon form landed making the gathered team ruby jump into eachother's arms and yell in fear.

That is when Ben walking with his new Cane walked up and said, "hello here to blast me again!" he then became Chromastone, "As you will find I am ready this time around!"

the god said, "yeah I know after founding out how bad my brother went behind my back then did what he yelled at me for on endless terms I am here to say sorry, I should have accepted you and Salem as the first to know me as the better god and leave my brother! Thanks to that all that happened is my fault accept that planet braking bull shit I am trying to figure that out!"

Ben timed out as he said, "Very well then! Jessica dear please grab a few smoothies …. I have to talk with a god right now!"

later on little chill Jessica and Team rwby were watching the conversation.

the god was in his humanoid form drinking the smoothie, "So this is my first offering I prove cool refreshing Fruit flavored."

Ben then said, "it's cherry banana there are other flavors this will probably good for the maker of it. Now anyway other then sorry for triggering the war that killed me multiple times what business do you have here on earth!"

Rook then pulled out jaw dropped as he got out and joined the watchers pointing at them as the god said, "I studied Remnants remains it was filled with something I didn't recognize" he then pulled out a bubble of something and he said, "I bubbled it!"

Ben looked to Rook, "ROOK SCAN THE SHIT!"

rook pulled out his handed held and scanned the bubble, "under the mana is…. I can not pronounce that but it is commonly used by the Incursions But even they would not have the power to brake a planet!"

Ben then held his cane and said, "so then they had to be working with someone else I would love to come chasing all of space but I have other things I am taking those four maidens on to see this world and give them some hands on training with my girlfriend and offspring, and rook because he is useful!"

the god then said, "I will be back if for nothing else for more Smoothies!" he then finished his drink turned into dragon form and flow off.

what felt like a week later Ben in a new rv that looked like the reboot's version of the rust bucket was driving with Jessica little chill Team rwby, Jessica and Rook in the back.

Weiss was shivering, "No clowns no clowns!"

ruby was fingers crossed, "cool weapons cool weapons!"

Blake sighed and said, "….. no Dogs!"

Yang then crossed her arms, "clues?" she said trying to get her sister and friends on track.

rook was sitting nervously as he said, "Ben is driving I am worried."

Jessica rolled her eyes as she petted little Chill's head, "come on it' a road drip have fun!"

to be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

Miles down the road our heroes were walking around a closed location called squid city Ben was walking with his cane as he said, "Sad to see it go I still remember this place form when I was ten squid ink black ice cream better then it sounds!"

Ruby stuck her tongue out and said, "it would have to be!"

Weiss and Blake held hands as someone fired a stink eye at them only for that person to soon trip over two rocks that popped out as the couples eyes glow for a second.

Yang then elbowed rook as he said, "What about you Rookie boy? You remember this place?" the alien shook his head!

In a moment Little chill point as a giant clockwork steam driven robotic squid came out of the water it was about to smash but it stopped and a voice said, "Sorry to bother miss but can you leave the area so I can destroy the area they want to built a mall on to keep after all I would hate for you lot to brake a nail on my watch."

Jessica pulled out her gun and yelled out, "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" the other ladies quickly yelled in their eyes glowing.

little chill looked to his father and Ben nodded stepping forward, "you have insulted my darling and my friends do so step out so we can handle this like Men sir!" he said hitting the ground with his cane.

the clockwork beast opened and out came Steam Smythe " I am Steam Smythe my goal is to destroy this horrible future to bring back the glory of the past! Of the steam age!"

Ben then span his cane and said the following, "three problems their Smythe sir! One times change and so does the world we live in it can't be helped, Two your plan to ruin the ground level to stop the mall would destroy squid city or at least part of it and the danger to life is another subject, and three if you want a steam age then head to some third world country I am sure they would love the power and tech boost!" he said pointing with his cane.

Everyone blinked as Ben took to this old time stuff as rook said, "I believe this is a fight like gentlemen! An old time duel I guess!"

Smythe pulled out a cane as he said, "that it is my fine gentlemen your last point I will admit makes sense would be easier after this duel I shall do so, canes loser admits the winner is the cats pajamas!"

Yang raised and eye brow as she asked, "Can I get a translator here!?"

Smythe charged to go in for a cane strike but Ben held his cane like a fencing saber and took to a fencing stance and blocked the strike before going forward hitting the man's armor denting it as he said, "As this is a duel of honor I shall not shape shift Man to man!"

The villain smiled as he adjusted his hat and went in for a thrust as he said, "How sporting of you Ben Tennyson you are not as I heard!" Ben jumped to the left and went in with a right swing hitting the man's face.

ben smiled as he made contact and said, "I've had some growing to do recently and it shows and… WHAT THE HELL NOW!" the corner of Smythe's face fell off to reveal gears steam and fires around a skull.

Weiss and Blake hugged Ruby jumped into her sisters arms and Jessica yelled out, "I AM SORRY BUT ARE YOU A STEAM PUNK CYBORG? WHY!?"

the villain went in for another cane strike as he said, "I was growing old I had to prolong life so this is what I did! But I am no less a man then anyone with a hearing aid or peace maker for what is the marker of a man other then his will!"

Ben was blocking with his cane rapidly as he said, "A man is a living thing with a soul! Not and I am just guessing here a hamster on a wheel!"

the villain then said," his name is hamborg!" as he went in for a downward swing that Ben had to roll out of the way to avoid.

our hero then jumped up with a forward held Cane hitting his chin braking the fake face on it and making him fall dropping his cane, "I can't tell if you are joking or not!" he then jumped landing foot on his chest and cane to his neck, "you are now unarmed and down! You have lost this duel Mr roboto!"

Smythe held his chin before grabbing his hat and putting it on his chest, "yes I have been bested there is no shame in this! You truly are a gentlemen of the highest cord and truly the bees knees good sir I shall leave with no problem sorry for wasting your time but I will do that go to a land with no power idea!"

Ben got off and Smythe got back into his mech and left.

Little chill blinked as Ben span his cane and asked, "did that happen was that real life right now?"

Rook nodded Ruby blinked and said, "I will never unsee his face!"

Yang held her hands out and said, "Are we going to overlook the hamster on a wheel in side him! We need to save that hamster you know he or she don't want to be in him!... that sounded so fucking wrong!"

Blake shivered and said, "and people give me and Weiss funny looks! At least we don't have a steam stack for an ass!"

Weiss held her girlfriend and said, "that was almost as creepy as Zombozo."

Ben nodded as he grabbed Jessica by the arm and said, "yes very very weird and what's this then?" he said using his cane to hit a rock and pop it up where he grabbed it with his cane and said, " Rook if you could please run a scan on this!"

Rook pulled out the hand held computer form his prototool and he blinked, "it is this crystal known as dust the girls talk about?!"

The girls moved towards it as Ben looked to the omnitrix letting go of Jessica and turning in to armadrillo and in a moment he started drilling and digging, "hold on a moment I got a theory!"

before long he stopped and pulled out what looked like their friend Ren's gun or one of them broken blade all dirty and broken making their eyes widen.

Ruby touched it," … how?"

Yang blinked as she looked at it confused, "I have no idea! I mean remnant was destroyed broken into little pieces!"

Jessica then sighed and said, "and in space we have worm holes, openings in reality that can send something to another universe or back in time! So chance are parts of Remnant flow through one of this things and hit earth in the past!"

Rook held his chin, "so it may have been remnant that wiped out the dinosaur as their death was speed up by a massive meteor impact?"

Blake held her chin as she said, "I read something about that it's so weird to think we came form the thing that end the dinosaurs allowing humanity to come to be on this world!"

Weiss blinked, " so we are older then Dinosaurs gee doesn't that make me feel like an old lady!" she said putting a hand on her hip as she pointed this out!

Ben held the weapon as he said, "true true it is something but I wonder…" he kept drilling and drilling making a massive hole into a cave that the gang soon jumped down.

once in the gave the Girls' eyes widened as their was human bones beside a dinosaur skeleton in a wall as Ben said, "it appears remnants parts still have living things on them a remnant born human fighting a dinosaur frozen in stone forever to prove the point!"

He timed out as he looked at it, "well ladies here is your clue, your first clue!" he then put the gun in a grove and it fit now being held by the long dead man showing the bones belonged to Ren.

to be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

While most of them were stoned at Ren's fossilized skeleton Ben turned into clockwork and start firing a time ray at it making Rook go "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

The bones moved and little chil fainted as Jessica screamed and jumped as the bones turned back to bones form rock, and ligaments organs and muscle mass returned.

Ruby turned around and throw up at it as the skull screamed to life and it started moving, "STOP STOP STOP!"

Yang looked at the metal alien and screamed, "YOUR BRAKING MANY LAWS OF NATURE RIGHT NOW PLEASE STOP IT!"

Blake and Weiss were fainted in each other's arms as Ten's skin and hair start to return as his weapons unbroke as turn rewinded around him before long the almost restored body land to it's feet as it's cloths start to return the right corner of it's face still rotten.

Rook then joined the list of those who had fainted form what Ben was doing, the thing looked to Ruby and called out, "Ruby…. Ya…ng!" the blonde then passed out.

Ruby was wide eyed as Ren fully returned to himself and Ben stopped and timed out, the Ninja boy held his head as he looked around, "where am I? and wasn't I just dead!?"

Ben nodded and said, "why yes and I just brough you back to life so what?" Ren then fainted and our alien shape shifter poked ruby's forehead making her fall over.

Later on back up and at an outside table Ren was pigging out like he was Nora, Jessica was slapping Ben's arm saying, "warn someone before you bring the dead back to life man!" She said not believing she had to do that!

Little Chill was hiding behind a pole as him and Weiss poked Ren's shoulder with an long stick of ice as Weiss gulped, " the hell the hell!"

Blake was holding her head, "I will never unsee that!" she said horrified at what she had witnessed down below!

Rook blinked as he watched ren, "I understand your last meal was millions of years ago .but,…. Wait if you choke Ben can just resurrect you again never mind!" he said just stunned at this and gasping at the though of the man before him was dead for millions of years before hand.

Yang then screamed, "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU DO THAT BEFORE?" She said pointing at Ben.

the hero then said, 'never one I knew who died either need to stay dead or won't want this so it was my first time having a chance to do it but I must admit I always kind of want to try to bring the dead back to life!"

Ruby was shaking as she walked over to them, "well now…. Does his make Ren, Renstien?" ten looked at her as the silver eyed lady said, "right you never saw that move or read the book it was based on!"

Little chill then said, "Can we pretend this didn't happen?"

everyone said, "NO!"

Weiss then walked up, "Ok Ren what was the last thing you remember?"

Ren then finished his massive plat of food as he said, "let's see now beacon fire, blast me fighting giant chicken thing dead then life again thanks to freaky alien using powers beyond our understandings on an alien world here my friends are now magic girls and bug guy so I don't know what happened I am just going to shovel as much food down my face as can be! Till I am not hungry anymore!"

Yang sighed, "Well I guess one more for the RV!"

Later on the rv was parked.

in it the bed in the back Ben was a sleep on the covers Jessica under the covers hugging him.

on the couch fold out bed Blake was sleeping on top of the sheets holding Weiss happily.

on the bunk beds Little chill was sleeping on the top one, ruby below him , Yang was sleeping in the driver's seat, Ren in the passenger!

that is when Yang's eyes opened and she turned on the machine and drove off, "Sorry but let's make some time! There is a world of mystery and wonder out there and I will see it!" She then drove along turning on the head lights.

while driving she notice the low in traffic she also notice something that looked like a trail in the hills and she blinked as she followed the trail it looked like roots in to perfect a line and when she couldn't see it she pulled off and put it in park and got out in her pajamas holding her hand out to make magic light.

she saw the roots and followed them and came to what looked like a tree with a very human like face marking she touched it and felt it it felt like something was under it so she punched it braking the bark off a bit to see bone her eyes widened.

She then backed away and said, "I'll get Ben in the morning!"

Come morning Ben was looking at it, "I heard of plants growing through and around corpse but this seems a bit much mostly because!" he point to the gap," the bark is regrowing! Plus the clear trail covered perfectly in glow in the dark moss something want us here and to who ever it was!"

he then looked closely as he looked to yang, "come on does the face on the tree look familiar!"

Yang now fully dressed took out her sun glass and put them on, "YES COCO! Come on do the thing!"

Ben turned into Clockwrok once more.

A little while later at the parked Rv Ren was outside in the built in outside kitchen making pancakes as they heard a roar as he said, "… they can handle that right?"

They all nodded as Ren went to kept cooking.

but back in the woods Ben was rolling away form fines of wood at the tree now a mutated monster with a face kept attacking them as the confused coco used her hand bag gatling gun to fire on it as Yang punched shooting off fireballs but fire did nothing to it!

Ben hit his omnitrix becoming Brainstorm making the revived lady gasp in shock as he said, "Yang it clearly feeds on fire!" it then fired off a bolt of lighting and said, "and brain waves picked up on it thinks! Well then maybe it will wish to talk!" he then hit the dial becoming Wildvine.

the tree stopped and Ben moved his head, "yeah that worked wild vine can hear it's chemical changes as langue and it is respawned to me like that fungus when I was ten! This thing is lost and confused if I had to pet it is an ancestor of my current form, or at least a mutant version it feeds on electric impulse form mammal's center nervous system. Or in short it was using you as a battery Coco!"

the lady lowered her glasses, "I don't want to be it's battery I don't even want to be here or even believe a guy turned into a crab then a tree to talk to a monster tree!"

the tree opened it's mouth, "I told it we are just as alive as it and now it feels horrible it wants me to throw my bomb seeds into it's mouth and kill it!" wildvine then throw the seeds and the tree exploded dying.

to be continued


	10. Chapter 10

Back at the Rustbucket Coco was holding her head trying to process what happened while everyone else was looking at the downed Little chil.

Jessica put a hand to his head," he is burning up he is an artic bug and he has a fever! That's not right!"

Ren blinked as he said, "so he has feezerburn!" in a moment Rook used his prototool's gauntlet mode to knock Ren out with a punch. The blue cat then respawned with, "Not funny dude!"

Yang Ruby Blake and Weiss held their hands out forming ice around the little bug as coco blinked as Ben said," the story of the maidens is true and they are the new ones now I have to save my offspring with I asexual brought into this world bythrowing up eggs!" he then became Clcokwork.

In a moment all tiem around the guys stopped

Yang poked at a frozen in palace ice flurry and she said," talk about time out!" she said stunned.

Ben then opened a portal and in a moment stepped in then out holding Azmuth as he said, "meet Azmuth he made my omnitrix!"

the Galvan then said, "and I would like to be let out of cold metal hands and be told what is going on!"

Ben set him on a table as ruby bowed, " big fan of your world sir, but Little chill isn't looking so Good and being one of his big chill babies Ben is in parent mode!"

Azmuth nodded as he hopped taking out the pull out computer form Rook's prototool " Ben unfreeze time around this computer so I can run a scan!"

Ben nodded and did so as he scanned and held his chin, " I see amazing and fascinating the scan is picking up Ten partial DNA Scans?"

coco looked confused but Weiss said, "DNA is the blue print for your body it tells it how to run maintain and be created by Changing DNA the omnitrix is able to change Ben's body as you see!"

Blake held her chin and said, "IF Big chill has ten parts of dirrent DNA instead of one complete one he most be like one of those Rat rods! Cars made form parts of broken cars they work but not for long as they are all mix matched!"

Ben couldn't change his face but it was clear he was in horror as Jessica bet his arm as Yang said, "yeah and you can Fix a Ratrod with maintenance and this toad is the smart dude ever I am sure he can make one to do that!"

Azmuth rolled his eyes, " I already have the omnitrix can repair DNA but that is only a temp like a patch!" he held his chin as he said, "as it would brake down again… maybe maybe yes yes! Ben open a portal to my lab! I'll need your help gathering, Ms. Jessica find me one long usb to usb cable! Ruby Yang Blake and Weiss those are your names right?" they nodded Ruby's eyes sparkled, "Good I will need that elemental magic to power things so stand by in battery mode!"

he then point to coco and the downed Ren and said, "you two sit and do nothing!" he then point to Rook, "make sure they don't do a thing! Brake!"

they all then went to do their job!

Later on Azmuth had ruby broke Little chill out of the ice and set him on a table as Azmuth was putting something on his wrist it was bulky and to anyone form earth it looked familiar like the original omnitrix.

Azmuth then plugged the cable into it and the omnitrix dail on Ben's chest as he said, "I had no idea this thing had a usb plug?" Azmuth then point and in a moment Ben restarted time everywhere.

as the ruby girls all touched the Watch charging it and as it hummed to life it beeped, "DNA sets, human , mechamoprh Necrofirggian Arburian pelarota, Cerebrocrustacean , Crystalsapien Sonorosian Vaxasaurian , Aerophibian Arachnichimp Methansoian!

In a moment little chill changed to a small Cannonbolt looking like Ben 23's version, thenversion of upgrade that looked likee upgrade but shorter with blue liens instead of green. Next was A small blue brainstorm, then came blue and white Chromastone, tinny Echo echo looking like 23's version, a small for a Humungousaur blue Humungousaur that smashed the table , tinny blue Jetray, a tinny blue eyed spidermonkey a tinny prebloom Swampfire who had the colors of 23's version.

then finally human that looked like Five year old Ben but with blue hair eyes and his shirt was blue not white, he also had blue pants.

the others looked confused as Ben said, "you made a limited omnitrix for him to keep all ten sets working and let him use them!"

Azmuth nodded as he teleported away as Ben timed out.

little chill then woke up and tackled his dad happily.

Ben hugged him as did Jessica, "I guess you need a new name now, How about Frost Tennyson!" he smiled.

Ren got up as ruby pointed, "Little chill became a real boy!" Ren then fainted as coco said, "Makes about as much sense after watching now where am I going to sleep as I am not sleeping in this RV!"

Yang looked around," yeah we got to many people in here!"

Ben snapped his fingers, "Luckily we are an hour away form my cousin!"

elsewhere in the desert.

Clyde now missing the Glasses and looking more like his cousin was turning on his armor and fire at what looked like Blob aliens, "STOP TRYING TO EAT THE OLD PEOPLE!"

the beams were freeze beams making them melt and boil as he fired on them, "YOUR NOT EATING MY GRANDMOM!"

he kept firing and firing as they ran, "STAY AWAY YOU FUCKING THINGS!"

that is when The Rv pulled up and Ben blinked, "really those things are still trying to eat the old people!"

Everyone gasped in horror.

Ruby made an ice scythe and was quick to kick the door down, "LEAVE THE GRANDMAS AND GRANDPAS ALONE!" she said charging slashing them apart with it!

Weiss walked out and fired off burst of water at the running slimes, "FOR NANA SCHNEE!"

Blake did the same thing, "gram gram!"

Yang was throwing bullets of water as she said, "Gram gram I do this for you!"

To be continued.


	11. Chapter 11

After a fight all our heroes were gathered in Vera tennyson's house.

coco lowered her sun glass to see ships in bottles and rare stuffed dead birds, "…. I am getting flash backs to ports class right now!" she said holding her hands out.

Clyde sighed as he said, "I know I know but it's her house even if she is away on a cruise!"

Ren then spoke up and said, "I have to ask why you choice to live here and protect the retirement village clyde?"

the other guy with a tech watch he found adjusted his glasses as he said, "I lived with my grandma sense I was thirteen when my parents kicked me out!"

Ruby opened the fridge and cringed at what looked like pepperonis and green candies in pink Gelatin, " really what happened!" she said rubbing her neck to keep down her breakfast.

flash back.

A young Clyde walked in to his living room and said, "Hay I'm gay!" next thing he knew he was kicked out as a man yelled, "GET OUT OF HERE YOU DAM DIRTY LITTLE ….."

the rules of the site stop us from sharing the rest of what Clyde's dad said so, end flash back.

everyone who wasn't Ben's jaw dropped as rook screamed, "YOU CAN NOT SAY THAT!" he said stunned at what he heard.

Jessica blinked, "I was raised by two lesbians so I just don't understand this!" she said holding her head.

Frost blinked before petting Clyde's leg and saying," sorry your dad sucks!" Clyde smirked and petted the little Tennyson's head as he added, "Now were did you get a little angel form Ben!"

Yang's jaw was on the floor as she said, "Oh hell no! nope nope nope! How is this worst then the old people eating aliens!"

Blake was poking at the birds as she said, " yeah that's fucked, wait me and Weiss are in a same gender relationship what if my parents do that?" she said turning form horrified to worried.

Weiss held her hand up and said, "then Ben will take back his resurrection!" she said flatly as Ruby was just frozen jaw dropped at the end of the sentence.

Ren then let out a stunned, "that is horrible!" he said opening the fridge to pull out a soda as he opened it and everyone looked at him, "What I drink sugary drinks when I am stressed!" he then drank it.

Coco blinked and said, " you can get stressed? But you are partnered with nora?" she said before patting Clyde on the back, "but I know how you feel My old man was a homophobe too, so you and me we are the same I get you, I'm alone in this world but you still got your grandma, if you need anything I am here for you buddy no hetro! "

the guy adjusted his glasses and said, "gee thanks ms Coco I could use a friend, and someone to have my back for once, no Hetro right back at you!"

Ben smiled, "shared love is one thing but shared hate now that brings all the races togther!" he said happily as he sat down, "And I fee a lot of hate in this room! Hate for the old people eating alien slime balls who can make themselves look like others, hate for homophobes, and hate of those freaky things my great aunt dares call desert! And possible the birds!" he said pointing at the crow as he added, "the crow's eye is following me around the room as is the raven!"

Yang put her hands on her hips and said, "…. My mom who abandoned me could turn into a Raven with was her name, and me and Ruby's uncle Qrow could turn into a crow so…."

The silver eyed warrior screamed, "THAT COULD BE OUR UNCLE'S CORPSE STUFFED WITH FLUFF!"

Ren then spoke up, "I mean I was revived form a fossil so I don't think that cold be… could it? I mean Coco was in an alien tree!"

Ben was already clockwork and holding the crow as he said, "Only one way to find out!" in a moment frost became upgrade and merged with clockwork becoming the fusion as Ben grabbed the raven.

Frost said, "enchanced time rewind!" he said happily his head on his dads as Ben said, "now I know how Rex felt Good man! Ruby would love him!" he said as the two birds came to fly and flow out and open window nothing as he said, "Nope not either of those siblings!"

both father and Son then timed out leaving Frost sitting on his dad's shoulder hands on his head.

Jessica giggled, "that is so cute!"

Clyde then rolled his eyes, "I would love to stay and be a good host but I have rounds to make!" he said turning into his armored state with mouth guard, "I have to go door to door scanning everyone to make sure no one was replaced by spy and if so handle it and find the lost ones before they are lunch!"

coco followed him, "I'll come I had Ben go Jury-rig so my gun can fire element attacks with out dust I'll set it to water!" She said happily following her new friend.

Ruby sat down and said, "so what we spend the night in the retirement village of the old person eating slimes to help your cousin out!?"

As Jessica helped Frost off Ben's neck Ben held his cane and tapped the frame with a picture, "More then that my dear … I guess students still! Look in the background that looks like a ccts tower impacted in the mountain with no one bothered looking through!"

they blinked and ruby said, "YAY WE'RE GOING DIGGING FOR BUDDIES!" She said making a stone pick axe!"

Weiss held her hands up, "As long as it isn't Atlas!" she said not wanting to go home as she went out side to get a shovel form the shed.

Yang flexed as she said, "I'll just punch!"

Blake sighed, "of course you will come on let's go digging for fossils…. Our friends not the old people!" she said making sure it was understood.

Rook said," I will stay here with Ren and Jessica!"

Jessica already had an energy blade in hand, "NO you and Ren will stay I am going to go slash up a mountain and hopefully find a few dinosaur bones! I always want one sense I was a little girl so I am going to find it!"

Later on at the dig site.

Frost was his Humungousaur form smashing rocks with yang as Jessica was using a scanner and smirked, "found something!" she then used a pick to brake off a bone but the area fell in revealing a whole as she said, "… found a big something!" she looked down, "It's hollow!"

Ben became upgrades and light up as they all head down it into what looked like a fossilized city as he said, "oh you found it big time dear big time!" he said hands up, "it's a whole city a whole big ass city!"

Weiss noticed a land mark and said, "Mantle former capital and home of a ccts tower on remnant!"

to be continued.


	12. Chapter 12

Ruby jumped for joy, "We hit the home jackpot here Ben do that time warp thing! Bring them all back!"

Ben did not change as he sighed as he said, "So you want to put a whole city what your going through?"

the silver eyed maiden froze as Weiss said, "I hate to say it but I think Ben is right most of my kingdom were hostile to Faunus and though they were better I don't think they would agree to be part of the States and follow someone who isn't a king or military leader! With is sad as your current leader is why better then our king sadly!"

Blake held her collar and said, "I mean honestly I hate to say it but maybe we should put a hold on this who knows how they will react they also may not be on board helping clyde and coco With the old people eaters!"

Yang put her hands on her hips as she said, "Look I hate to go against blood and against the flow but I think we need a middle ground here Ben can restore the city and the tech, then Jury-rig can reprogram the bots to protect the grandmas and grandpas!?"

Jessica crossed her arms, "he doesn't work like that it's all area or nothing we can't get the city with out the people!"

Frost then blinked, " plus we are braking the laws of nature big time here! Isn't that what broke Remnant in the first place?" he said recalling it.

Ben could hear different voice in his head as he hit it, "My pass lives are split on it. but what matters now is if we Do this or not! we could lead to big drama and problems mostly form the way atlas things and being Xenophobic with Aliens! That's a big time hate crime we could have to sent a whole city to life time in the null void."

Ruby held her chin as she said, "Point taking but someone may know what happened some device restored by time rewind my show us what happened to home and answer not only our questions but the question of a god who clearly approves of this or he would have spoken up!"

Jessica rolled her eyes as she put her hands together, "If there is one thing My moms' belief have taught me is gods work best as clock keepers, doing things as little and as unnoticeable as possible."

Ben then point to his omnitrix, "plus let's not forget we can't explain this with out bring in the gods or the omnitrix I have enough creeps after this thing one made a device to copy it and turned into a copy of me for crying out loud don't believe me search Albedo he comes right up!"

the Rwby girls pulled out phones to do that and all jumped and said, "FUCK!"

Weiss gulped as she point to the screen, "he has a creepier smirk then the demon clown!"

Blake shivered, "I can totally see your home land doing this bullshit!"

Yang shivered and said, "Walking around as a copy of someone else it's like if my mom tried to still my life and she could do that! We look alike enough!"

the silver eyed maiden shivered, "off topic everyone!"

Jessica clapped and said, "the point is this is a big choice, with will not only affect us but the rest of the universe at large there is no way to hide Ben's resurrection powers as Clockwork now!"

Frost then blinked, "We could lay and stay they were in statics like in the movies!" he said smiling.

Ben then point to his head, "that's movies son! In real life all being Frozen alive does is make you a dead pile of Freezer burned meat unless you're a bug or something else with an exoskeleton!" he said continuing as he looked around.

Ruby blinked, "What's with the eye thing?"

the shape shifter then said," normally at this point professor paradox this fourth dimensional being who is ever went shows up to offer advice!"

he then he then heard clapping as the professor walked off, "you called Ben, how Hi Blake, Weiss Ruby and Yang…" the girls looked confused as he said, "oh sorry this most be our first meeting form your perspective it happens with time travel!"

he said as they notice they were now on the moon some how breathing as he point with his cane at earth, "I never forget how lovely the earth can look but let's look at choice shall we."

he said and In a flash earth was burned dead lifeless and looked like Mars as he said, "behold earth form one possible choice things are coming Ben horrible things you will need help! Lots of people who owe you lots of life you can explain away the transport as a feet of the gods who impowered Team Rwby to them but trust me look at this dead rock that was once your home and know this is the best future you can have if Mantle is not restored!"

they were then back in the cave were they where no paradox.

Yang then took a deep breath and yelled out, "WHAT THE FUCK JUST GOT DAM FUCKING HAPPENED!" She said her semblance sparking, "HOW DID WE NOT DIE OF LACK OF AIR FORM THE MOON HOW HE DID THAT SHIT HOW HE DO IT! I MEAN I KNOW FOURTH DIMENSION MEANS TIME LIKE CLOCKWORK BUT GOT FUCKING DAM IT!"

Ruby was crying as she fell to her knees, "The earth was so pretty what is going to come to try and make it that ugly ball of charcoal? Why would anything want to do that to a pretty blue planet!" she said crying and rolling around.

Weiss was crying and holding on the Blake's arms, "I don't want to have to possible face dad and tell him I am a lesbian I don't want to I hate him he's horrible he slaps me for talking out of line and I can't use my huntress skills to kill him because then I would be branded the bad guy by the media and I would be punished and he would walk free!"

Blake was hugging and petting her girlfriend, "We know what has to be done… let me and Weiss wait out side for you to do it Ben!"

Ben nodded as the couple left and he become Clockwork as he sighed, "Can't believe I am doing this On a mass scale I brake one of the fundamental laws of nature and I most be ok with this! Most of me aren't but I have to I have no choice Jessica Take Frost outside I don't want him to see me do this thing!"

Jessica nodded as she lead Frost out.

Yang left as she said, "I can't do it! I can't watch this! It was too weird the first time with Ren!"

Ruby ran out crying, "THE EARTH!"

Meanwhile in the retirement village.

coco smild shouldering her hand bag she was dirty as she said, "they replaced half the block but we got them back not one gram gram got eaten and all the granpops are safe too!"

Clyde nodded as he smirked throwing a thumbs up, "I Bet we have a story better then the others!" they then saw a mountain in the distance start shrinking to reveal a city and he said, "or not!"

Rook walked out in his boxers fanning himself as he said, "Ben is rewinding time to restore a lost city and the people who live in it to life!"

Ren walked out in his boxers " yes… and don't worry nothing happened the air conditioner just broke!"

Clyde then blinked, "We didn't think anything happened before you denied it!"

to be continued.


	13. Chapter 13

The restored city of mantle was on fire riots everywhere as our heroes walked through it.

Ruby yelled, "FIVE SECONDS THAT IS ALL IT TOOK FOR THIS SHIT! OK NO MORE REVIVING CITIES!" she yelled making wind blow out a fire as she said, "Let's just fine penny and drag her out of here! Ben can or frost can just go upgrade and re program her!"

A guy beside a fan called out, "HAY BLUE HAIRED BOY WANT TO COME SEE MY PUPPY AND ENJOY FREE CANDY!?" In a moment Frost became Jetray and hit the guy in a very bad place with a laser blast.

Jessica petted his head, "Smart alien boy!"

Weiss was holding her head in shame, "We have better tech in all areas but space travel, we have super powers nature, we don't die when we are shot and we riot like this! WE ARE HONESTLY MADE BY GODS ACT LIKE IT ASSHOLES!"

Blake then said, "I honestly think that is the problem! We where made by gods not random chance like earth humans! That has gone to our heads , Also the fact we look so much alike to earth humans states the gods were lazy and just copied!"

Yang was punching a guy who ran buy holding a screaming child for help , "HELL TO THE NO ASSHOLE wait you're a lady!?"

Jessica rolled her eyes, "Evil knows no gender yang!" She said shooting another rioter with a hand blaster.

Ben was currently Astrodactyl as he said, "All for blowing this place and just letting the mantle people burn themselves out!?"

Ruby sighed as she said, "This was the worst thing yes but yeah I'll fine Penny and join up later!" she said running off her eyes glowing as she summoned an ice scythe.

Weiss rolled her eyes, "I choice this over making out with my Faunus girlfriend in an RV so yeah I am done to leave them to burn themselves out! as long as they don't mess with the retirement villages the old people have it rough enough already!"

Some random guy said, "YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED YOU'RE A SCHNEE FORM ATLASS AND YOU AND A DAM DIRTY ANIMAL!" before he could finished an energy whip hit him in the mouth knocking him out and burning his jaw lips and tongue.

Blake patted Ben's back as he picked up Jessica being the only one who couldn't fly and she said, "yeah Weiss let's go do that! Hopefully the better ones came it out of this wild fire and not the assholes, you just know the assholes would join forever knights! You just know it!" The cat girl said summoning Wind to flow with her maiden powers Weiss right behind her.

Yang watched Ben fly off with Jessica and Frost as they looked back and she called out, "head up I have to stay with Ruby it's a sister thing!"

Meanwhile in a burning area of the city Clyde was in the air avoiding Fire form the air born penny's weapons as she called out, "I need to stop this riot hold still invader!"

Clyde summoned an energy wall to block the strikes, "once more robot lady! I am simple looking for my cousin Ben!" his monitor beeped, "who just texted me leaving Mantle to it's own meet you back at the place cousin!" Penny used her gun swords to charge one energy blast to try and brake his barrier!

But Clyde just hide behind it turning it full bubble as he tapped his helmet to reply the beam went around him doing nothing to the robots shock as he said, "yeah I am being held up but this Lady robot, and what sicko would make a robot with boobs? Send!"

Penny held her weapons as blades charging in having the ones in her hand slash the bubble only to shatter as did all the others, "what is this how are you even! HAY FOCUS ON SOMEONE FIGHTING YOU!" she called out!"

Clyde dropped his done and fired off two wrist laser that hit her knees braking her aura and removing her feet, with held her flight system.

the Robot lady then fell screaming to the ground as she stopped and looked up and smiled, "salutations friend ruby, are you a maiden now, you most be as you are flying with out wings or tech, Can you help me fight him!" he said pointing to clyde only for her eyes to widen at what happened next.

Clyde said, "hay ruby you know this robot that just attacked me for flying! "

the silver eyed maiden looked down and said, :"PENNY HOW COULD YOU ATTAKC CLYDE HE STOPS MONSTERS FORM EATING OLD PEOPLE FOR FREE! HE IS A SAINT FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! I SHOULD JUST DROP YOU!"

the machine lady blinked before saying, "So all this talk of me being an asshole and him just looking for his cousin Ben….?"

Ruby point at her with her scythe, "really penny if we had Clyde we could have stopped the riots him Ben or Frost would be a great combo for board casting! It was my idea to revive mantle and it was shit! Total shit! And is going to be gigger headaches for Clyde by the way sorry man!"

Clyde nodded and said, "it's ok you're a rookie a little Green horn this is how you learn you fuck up greatly and vow to never be that got dam stupid again!" he said arms crossed as he grow his flight booster pack, "Now I am going to go meet up with Ben!" he then took off.

Penny blinked and looked up, "friend Ruby what is happening in!"

the maiden sighed, "I am an idiot , I should have listened to the alien, should have listened to the wizard, should have listen to the alien witch, you're an asshole who kills the only thing stopping a retirement village filled with old people form being eating by monsters, and I probably should have just let you hit the ground!" She said sadly.

Penny blinked and let out a scared, "but friend ruby if you let me hit the ground I would be broken!"

Ruby blinked and said, " I'll gather up the parts Ben can put you back together later! With in all honestly should be good as we can delete the Kingdom of atlas asshole code! See you when repairs are finished and I do this out of love tough love!" she then let go.

Penny then screamed all the way down saying, "tough love is horrible!" she yelled hitting the ground.

to Penny she then jumped up completely repaired her symbol replaced by Galvan tech symbol She was currently not in Atlas it looked like a front yard in a retirement village.

the Female robot check her files she had everything on earth maidens aliens Ben Rook the plumbers she had it all installed and she pulled up clyde's file download it and looked down sadly ,a nd covered her face in shame, "I am asshole! A giant metal asshole! I'm the steel bitch! The titanium wench!"

Yang walked out eating chips as she said, "yeah you are and also why the hell can I not stop eating I mean I honestly head like what ten burgers form the fast food place and I am still hungry and why the hell am I not gaining wait!?"

Ruby was eating popcorn as she said, "I know right?"

Blake was honestly eating form a newly open bag of cat food as she said, "Don't judge me!"

Weiss happily petted her back while eating cookies as she said, "just brush your teeth before making out with me!"

Coco had a mustard stain on her sweeter as she eat a hot dog and said, "….. we don't' speak of this!"

Ren was like wise stuffing his face as he came out, his was a large stack of waffles on a pole he was taking bites form, "big time!"

Ben who was juryrig hit his dial turning to upgrades making Penny jump a bit as his eyes flashed, "let's see now shall we let me use my eye to run a biological scan!" he looked to Ren and he said, "yes I see!" he said as information flashed before him, "Bone muscle and other tissue density higher then human ones. As strength equals mas times acceleration the higher density and clear more stronger ligaments and other bodily function need to move them around like an earth human would drains the body's calorie collection trigger a high need to reload!"

Frost looked at the confused people's face and he said, "SMALL WORDS!"

Rook walked out and said, "the remnant born use what they put in faster then earth humans, so as they do not have the stuffy that while looked the same as earth food to eat but had all the things scaled to them they need to eat more of what they do have!"

Ruby then blinked and asked, "translate for alien?""

Jessica rolled her eyes, "Earth food isn't' as filling as remnant foot so to not starve you need to eat a lot! Also why waffles?" she said looking at Ren.

Ren took another bite and said, "Simple Nora would never let me have or make them she would go crazy at the sigh of them for some reason. But what now?"

Ben hit his dial timing himself out, "Well honestly Coco wants to stay and help Clyde so good, Mantle is going to be a mess and will need a Red spot so sorry Rook your stuck here!"

Rook looked sad, "at least you fixed the cool air machine!" he sounded sad about being stuck in the heat with his fur coat.

Ren then point with his stack of waffles and said, "I shall remain by the waffle maker!"

Penny looked to Ruby and the silver eyed lady's eyes flashed, "oh no Penny you need to make it up to Clyde your staying here too to help!"

Ben then blinked and said, "Well all this food talk came up we're heading to help my cousin in Vegas next home of thousands of all you can eat places!"

Team ruby were already in the Rv as Frost Ben and Jessica got in!

Ben drove off and said, "been so long sense I seen Cinnamon last time I saw her she was still Ken and a he!" he said driving along.

to be continued.


	14. Chapter 14

the Rv was driving through Vegas and it pulled up to an theater and out came Frost Jessica and Ben, Ben using his cane as he said, "Sorry the Rwby girls bailed before getting here Well Jessica my darling and Frost my boy here we are my cousin Cinnamon's theater, were she hires people who were turned down for the job at all the others for who they love and how they self-identity!" he said spinning his cane.

Jessica smiled as she said, "As the daughter of lesbians I can tell you this my moms have had hard time getting jobs only reason we aren't poor and I was taken away form them is mama Lucy not run over by a rich asshole and she took him to the cleaners! And My grandma on Mama jessie's side who I have never met despite that being my biologically related gram gram!"

they then came in to see on the state a lady. She was flat chest but had nice hips and legs, dressed in a blue strapless dress that showed her neck line with cuts on the sides , Black stockings with could be seen as having frills on the top, blue heel western style boots, blue sleeve like gloves with frills on top, a blue western hat, she had tan skin light brown eyes and brown hair matching her skin almost perfectly she was sitting on stage side ways till she spotted them and got up.

now she could be seen as having a band around her neck that was a transgender pride flag in color and she waved, "About Time you's got here cousin!" she said running off to hug her cousin happily as she said, "So good to have some of the family who loves mah!" she said with a western accent.

Ben rolled his eyes, "Can you drop the fake southern accent cousin!?"

Cinnamon then rolled her eyes and spoke normally, "your no Fun Ben, not my fault it sells!" she said sounding a lot like her younger sister Gwen, " between the hair die and colored contacts I want to look as less like a Tennyson as possible! The accent works!"

Jessica held her chin, "because you don't want Ben's enemy's coming after you?"

the lady looked to Jessica and said, "No because my parents through me out the moment I came out lady! Ben who's this lady?"

the shape shifter said, "Jessica my girlfriend and the daughter of two lesbians!"

the other Tennyson adult said, "oh my bad! Guess you wouldn't understand the kick out then!"

she then petted Frosted head, "and I bet your frost! Now wait I though you said you were coming with four magic ladies?" she said turning back to Ben.

Ben sighed, "they got hungry and went to an different all you can eat place to give them a dance! Those bitches will eat you out of house and home now what's wrong on the phone you sounded worried."

cinnamon turned and sighed for them to follow, "talk and talk with me cousin backstage!" She said walking around as she pulled out letters and put them up on a board, "Sense opening day I've gotten threating letters form transphobic asses at first I didn't pay it any mind but then we came to this!" she said pointing to the forever knight logo, "with need I say more the kicker is they don't know I am A Tennyson as I don't use my last name everyone knows me as Cinnamon" she said putting her hands on her hips as she said, "the cute girlish lady who runs the lgbtq's newest Vagas star center!"

Jessica crossed her arms and said, "I though forever knights were ok with the Lgbtq because you know still human!"

Frost then blinked and said, "the forever knight letter mentions you as an alien cousin Cinnamon!" he said turning into upgrade so he could stretch his little arms to point to it.

Ben stood both hands on his cane as he held his chin, "yeah that is the kicker to this! Some how someone found out you where a Tennyson or at least of anodite decent!"

the cousin then held her hands on her heart and sadly said, "and I am not much of one! It's born female get magic, born male get nothing! Because of a mistake being between my legs I don't have magic I can't even correct the mistake completely with magic as I can't do the make the body I want magic spell thing! IT IS SO UNFAIR! I mean if I had magic I could easily handle the threat letter myself!"

she said pulling it out and handing it to Ben. Ben read it and in a moment he ripped it apart in rape his eyes flashing Green with magic something his cousin noticed as she said, "YOU HAVE MAGIC HOW EVEN! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" she said screaming but in a moment Ben was Terraspin and the flipper hand grabbed her mouth.

she blinked as Ben's eyes sparked, "… this guys…. Can… all naturally… have…magic….so Anodite spark….. rebirth of Wizard…. In magic alien body…. I can't get… more magical…. So hold still cousin…. I am going to try…. To grab hold of your essence … and light the fire that should have always been lit…."

The Lady's eyes widen and while her words were muffles she clearly want to tell her cousin to rephrase that!

Frost just turned to Jetray and fly up to the top of the stage, "Oh I wonder what's here!"

In a moment the mini blue Jetray saw someone in a comedy theater mask and a forever knight outfit and he fired eye beams at him, Making the man run but Frost was before him and fired and eye beam to his chest knocking him down.

with the armor's plate broken by the laserfire, visible now were gears and he blinked," I didn't mean to hit him that hard…wait it's a robot why do I feel bad then? It's not like it talked like Penny!" he said timing out.

Later on.

Cinnamon removed her contacts to show her natural Green Tennyson eyes as she held a wine glass and drank it as she turned around to see a forever knight in the alien force armor with a sword, "Die dirty alien!"

Cinnamon side stepped the sword and said, "To get this straight your going after me because I am part alien not because I am transgender right?"

the knight nodded yes showing it was about her family tree and nothing else. As he came charging in with a sword only to hit what seemed like a wall of Wind as Cinnamon held out her hand her eyes sparking Green with magic to the knight's clear horror as he backed away, "impossible you anodite have to be born a woman to have power you where not! you shouldn't have any powers!"

Cinnamon finished her dink and put the glass down as she summon ed a fireball to both hands and smiled, "Nothing is impossible for a Tennyson Sugar!" She then throw them around and the knight avoid them only for them to explode and to burst of hot air around him as he charged forward, "Death to the alien witch!"

Cinnamon waved her left hand making a shield of fire and rock appear before and as one would think the sword melted form the head as she smiled " I built my theater to be fire proof but here the thing about that and you being in a metal suit!" in a moment a burst of flames hit the knight leaving him trapped unable to move.

she then kicked the trapped forever knight down and smirked as she put her heel on him, "your at my mercy , but you threatened me, my business my workers who are like family to me! and above all else by wanting to kill me for being part anodite you insult my granny! No one insults nana Tennyson!" she said her eyes glowing as she smirked Devilishly as she summoned what looked like a whip of flaming rocks and plant matter to her left hand and snapped it, "so I will brake you out of that tin can apart at a time!"

the knight said, "you would murder a guy who just shit themselves would you!?"

cinnamon smirked, " would you murder an alien who shit themselves? Answer yes! So you were a raciest asshole now take this asswhoopen!"

Later on while the attempted murder was being taken aways Cinnamon was outside as the Team Rwby came up and she said, "oh look the magic girls showed up Anyway Cinnamon Tennysons and thanks cousin Ben for giving me magic!" she said smirking as she summoned a fire ball something Team rwby did too as Ruby said, "Ben made a fifth maiden super cool!"

Cinnamon then waved her hand making Pink Mana tape Ruby's mouth, "No he woke up my anodite spark! Before long I'll probably be able to give myself my dream body!"

to be continued.


	15. Chapter 15

On the Vegas strip.

Ruby was holding her stomach, "got dam it! this wasn't a problem back in Bellwood!"

Weiss burped while covering her mouth, "back their we were mostly laying around on Ben's couch all day their wasn't much to make us work up an appetite"

Blake was looking around when she noticed show girls before looking away, "I have a girlfriend I have a girlfriend, don't look at show girls! Blake bad kitty!" she said slapping herself.

Yang looked to Weiss who was looking jealous as she said, "Steamed Cauliflower too bad it isn't deep fried! Now really I went to the all deep fried all you can eat place I put them out of business! And I am still hot! You all complain I am loving it!"

the Silver eyed maiden noticed Weiss left into a costume shop and she blinked, "What is she doing?" Weiss then walked out blushing in a show girl outfit, Yang and Ruby's jaw's dropped.

Blake had a nose bleed as Weiss walked over to her and said, "Just because I am cosplaying for you doesn't mean I like you or anything Baka!" she then kissed her girlfriend's neck before walking off with moving a finger under her chin.

the cat girl followed like she was in a trance hypnotized by her girlfriend in a show girl outfit.

Yang was covering Ruby's eyes, "Don't look Ruby! That back view is barely legal!"

Ruby removed her older sisters eyes and said, "yeah seen worst thanks to the internet!" Yang jumped in horror as she yelled out, "SAY WHAT!"

the summer maiden struck a pose, "anything animated form Japan is art no matter what it's about big sister!" she said turning to walk off, "Now if you don't mind the movie place is showing an anime Film and I most see it I seen the seasons and movies before hand I need to see the final!" She ran off leaving a stunned Yang alone shocked.

Yang held her head, "first paradox is a trickster mentor with mantle, Ben's trans gender cousin becomes maiden five to unlock her anodite powers now these things. Wait why hasn't Ben tried to power up Jessica!"

Jessica walked by Yang in a green show girl outfit and she said, "he tried didn't work… and what cinnamon need a fill in when one of her girls broke a leg! Beside I wear it right I have the legs for it!"

Yang blinked and covered her chest out of shame, "I now know how Weiss feels…. Frost friends will come over only to see you Lady! I mean Got dam! Were did you get those things!"

Jessica put a finger to her chin, "if what my mommies say I got it form my grandma again never seen her and don't know why Ben's trying to give me magic thing didn't work…" She said holding her chin noticing the things giggling making people stop to look.

Yang walked off deadly a shamed and she said, "…. Those aren't human! I don't care how is her spine not shit housed!"

that is when she noticed Blake and Weiss walking up both in show girl outfits matching their colors feathers and everything.

the two struck a pose held a hand and kissed making their black and white feather tails make a heart and Yang blinked, "…. What is going on here! If Ruby turns up in one I will scream!"

hours later Yang was leaving a casino when she heard, "hay big sis!" ruby was dressed normal and breathed a sigh of relief "thank goodness though for sure you …."

ruby held her hands up, " your head is in the trash sis, anyway Sis come on we are leaving in an hour we have to go visit Ben's hippy parents on the commune with means weed everywhere and in everything! And getting high as fuck is on my bucket list!" she said pushing her shocked sister along.

Yang blinked and asked, "is this real life right now!"

Days of traveling later Ben opened the door and sniffed, "yep that's weed smoke!" he said waving his cane making the smoke go the other way!"

Frost blinked confused as Jessica in her normal outfit came out, "well now that was parenting Tennyson style! And I love it!" she said hugging Ben.

Ruby was crying, "Dam it oh well still pot brownies somewhere I can smell them!" She said running off with her speed.

Weiss came out in a tie die shirt with she was wearing like a minidress with it off a shoulder under it she had white shorts, was going bare foot had her big tail tied with rainbow braids and had semiclear sun glasses on and a peace sigh necklace, "free love bitches!"

Blake walked out and said, "it's official I am dating a cosplayer….yay!" she said hugging Weiss but Weiss pushed her back in, "oh no no no that outfit looks good on you but it won't do here! Come on we got to flower child you up darling!"

Yang walked off and read a sigh, "No talking past this point!" In a moment a hippie with a police badge hand her a ticket and she blinked in confusion, "hippie cop? That's an oxymoron!" She got another ticket!"

she seemed confused so the Cop pulled her away while shushing her she came to a cave were she heard breathing and she looked in and her eyes widen as she covered her mouth gulping as she looked to the welcome sigh, "Sleeping dragon commune!"

the Cop handed her a pen and note pad and she wrote and showed it to him, "I think this was a bad place for a town!"

the cop wrote back, "an earthquake turned up the thing the name is just chance! And it's us or construction crew!" he then wrote on the next page, "We are hoping it wakes up while Ben is here so he can kick it's ass!"

yang rang off holding in a scream!

Later on Blake was coming out of the Rv dressed in tei die bikini top, bellbottom black pants n oshoes rainbow head band with peace sigh and the same glasses as Weiss who's hand she was holding.

Yang showed up pointing to her note pad, "here Ben ?he needs to kick a dragon's ass!"  
the two girls read that over and blinked before looking at her and Weiss said, "… are you high right now!?"

Yang turned a page and wrote, "I wish and keep quite you'll wake it up!"

Meanwhile Ruby was running around in a white shirt black shorts no shoes and her hood jumping, "I am so fucking high right now!" she said looking up at the sky seeing rainbow of colors, "yay!"

she then bumped into someone and that person turned, "REALLY YOU FOLLOW ME EVEN HERE!" it was Roman.

the silver eyed girl said, "are you real are I am seeing things thanks to those five trays of pot brownies I just eat!"

the criminal jumped and said, "good lord woman! How are you not dead! I mean you should be to high for your brain to even bump blood,! You should have forgotten to breath I mean shit! I know I hate you but now I am worried! You're a kid!"

Ruby blinked and said, "I am Seven teen with means I am legal in this state! That's right we are in Colorado!"

Roman was mostly confused and he backed away a bit, "Ok…. Creepy people run this place!"

the silver eyed lady, "Following the last plague it became ninety precent hippies! Free love and drugs everywhere!"

Roman backed away, "I've gone to fucking hell!" he yelled as he heard roaring behind him in a cave as a red scaled claw came out as he jumped and Ruby asked, "please tell me you see the dragon waking up in this town of sleeping dragon too right? It's not just the weed right?"

The red dragon came out roaring and breathing fire setting a field on fire as Ruby said, "SAVE THE WEED!"

the criminal grabbed the stoned maiden and ran off with her as the dragon roared as he yelled out, "DRAGON DRAGON IT'S NOT THE WEED IN THE AIR YOU DIRTY HIPPIES! I REPEAT THIS ISN'T YOUR HIGH!"

That is when his eyes widen as a large fist back handed toe dragon and he looked up to see Waybig and Ruby waved, "HI BEN OUR SHAPE SHIFTING COP BUDDY YOU SEE THE DRAGONT TOO RIGHT!"

Ben sighed, "yes I see the dragon too see this is why I won't let frost eat the cookies his grandma baked! Guy in the hat get the stoned maiden out of here!"

Roman looked to see Ruby using her magic to juggle balls of elemental energy making him jump, " ….. explains so much but raise so many questions!" he said pulling the stunned young lady away.

As Ben charged to go fight a dragon!

Yang walked up flowers braided into her hair in the hippie sunglasses die tie tank top, her normal black shorts no shoes and rainbow bands on her wrist as she said, "…. Yep when I woke up today being told we are going to visit hippie grandparents didn't see this coming… I saw Weiss and blake rolling around in mud with no cloths on high as fuck coming but not this! Not dragon vs alien wizard dude! Only on earth!"

Roman then blinked and said, "I wish I was as stoned as red right now!"

Ruby giggled, "it's ruby Rose dude! Well I guess red is pretty close and hay sis when did you get here! Did you see the fucking dragon!?"

Yang nodded and petted her sisters head, "yes I saw the fucking dragon! Good thing dad isn't here he would be so shamed of you Ruby I mean you could have stopped with the pot brownies."

the silver eyed girl, "but that armadillo in the sombrero with overalls, with the French accent dared me!"

Roman torchwick looked at the burning field, "Most be the good stuff!"

to be continued.


	16. Chapter 16

The dragon roared as Ben asked, "My translator is on you sapient?" the dragon breath fire as he crossed his arms and said, "that is a way big no So have a cosmic ray!"

Ben's crossed arms then fired off the massive laser beam! Making the dragon take flight to avoid it leaving the beam to hit a Colorado mountain range!

Roman had his jaw dropped as Ruby said, "oh well this state is mostly empty any how, all thanks to that plague ten years ago! Any way! GO BEN TEN!"

Ben looked up at the dragon as he held out his glowing Green hand, "ok Time to try something new Cosmic storm summoning and control!" he said as a storm hit the area a storm that start beyond the atmospheria and it picked up and carried Waybig up like he was flying hand out glowing with cones around him as he landed one mighty cosmic uppercut to the dragon's stomach.

the dragon railed back but the storm stopped and Way big now above him dropped holding on to the dragon's wings as they crashed into a mountain and he gave the wings and pull and a twist making a sickening crunch be heard all over the state.

the remnant born thief, "I never will be able to unhear that!" he then noticed Ruby the lady that always stopped him and he head more distract by a fly thanks to being stoned out of her mind, "…. I could end her…. But were would be the challenge!" he said running off leaving the high lady to watch the giant vs dragon show down!

the dragon was pinned and ben was rapidly hitting it over and over again making the thing scream in pain.

in the town looking up Jessica in a tie dye bikini walked up with Frost her hair in a ponytail thanks to a tie dye ribbon covered in peace symbols, "… I swear this hippie shit is infectious and oh look Frost Daddy is beating up a dragon!"

the little guy looked down, "but I want to do that!"

Ruby then blinked and said, "and I didn't want to eat mud, but I think I did I can't tell I am to high! So we are both out of luck! And FINSIH HIM COME ON BEN FINISH HIM!"

the dragon turned to try and bite Ben but Ben held it's jaw's open with his hands and pulled open making a popping sound echo as it dropped dead.

Ben then stopped being way big as Xlr8 showed up then timed out into Ben who instead of his normal shirt and jacket had a black shirt with a tie dye peace sigh on it as he said, "well that's over! And done!"

Ruby then blinked, "perfect now I need to go sigh up for that pie eating contest because … munchies!" she ran off leaving rose pestles.

At that point Jessica and Ben looked at eachother and laughed before noticing Frost all of a sudden had a tie dye shirt on and he laughed, as Jessica said, "I said it before it is infectious.

Yang then walked up looked at Jessica and said, "nice abs a real amazon style beauty you are!... what's your work out routine?"

the red head adjusted her bow, "nothing really it's natural!"

Yang crossed her arms and blinked," so magic couldn't empower you and you naturally are ready to play that amazon super hero lady who is a symbol of woman's power and beauty… Something fishy is here! And I say it's in your DNA! Can I have a hair?"

Jessica turned her head letting Yang pluck one and she ran off to the rust bucket and sat at it's computer and put the hair on the scanner and she smirked as she smiled as she said, "Only fifty precent human DNA other DNA… need secret Scientist code?"

She held her chin as she walked out looking for someone that is when she noticed Carl Tennyson Ben's father in his normal cloths and a tie die jacket using a shield with a peace sigh to block cane shots form Roman.

the shield then fired off a laser blast form the middle making Roman Jump with landed his face at Yang's magically ice covered fist as she said, "Oh just the hippie I was looking for you're a red spot like your son right?"

Carl smiled, "only one in this town with makes me sheriff of it and the other few ghost towns why?" he said friendly.

Yang walked over and said, "I did a scan on Jessica DNA it said half human but other half needs secret scientist code!"

The new grandpa smiled and said, "Come with we'll walk and talk! You see red spots deal with Aliens, human in the public super villain scene, and magic only if aliens are using it. Everything else falls to the secret scientist!"

the blonde held her chin as Carl went on, "big foot loch ness monster all those reports of living dinosaur and other cryptic are real!" Yang jumped as he said, "the secret scientist keep this things and prove of gods and what not as just myth to stop panic, after all the antmen prove the god Zeus is real imagine that riot proof of a real code?"

the maiden gulped and said, "So Jessica is half cryptic … but what? Wait would amazon count?"

Cark shrugged and said, "I don't know I am not high rank enough to know who is a hidden cryptic or not! to for those files!"

Yang held her chin as she walked off spitting Jessica who had put on jean shorts as she said," your DNA said half human half other need secret scientist code!"

Jessica crossed her arms and said, "…. Look Ben Knows I know but I can't tell you with out getting ticketed! All you can do is guess and I say no till you see it!"

Yang held her chin," Are you an amazon!?"

the lady held her stomach and laughed her ass off, "bitch I am only fight foot tall you can't be an amazon unless your seven foot! I am to short to be one of those bitches! who just want love!"

Ben walked up hands in his pocket as he said, " I only tried to see if I could give her magic to see if her natural passive magic would repel it with it did! Don't' worry we are off to see her grandma next you'll know! we are meeting the secret scientist the Saturday family next their just know Zak is the current Kur, that means hell monster king so respect the king of the cryptic!"

Yang jumped and nodded and said, "ok…. Were we going!"

Later on the Rust bucket was roof Road everyone in their normal outfits as they came to a river as Ben said, "Ok this river connect to the ocean so it'll work!" he said as he turned into upgrade merging with the rust bucket.

Jessica said," Good thing I was wearing this bikin under my cloths!" she said removing Cloths to show off her green bikini.

Blake was covering Weiss's eyes, "NO SHE IS TOO HOT YOU DON'T GET TO LOOK!"

Weiss did and said the same thing to Blake! Jessica walked out and grabbed a rainbow pearl she then walked out into the river and throw the pearl into it making the water glow as the rust bucket's door closed and it head into the water going much deeper then the river should.

Blake and Weiss jumped when they saw rainbow light and their was a portal and out the window Jessica who was waving her lower body a green fish tail revealing her as a mermaid.

Frost's jaw dropped, "… dad are we heading to Atlantis!" Ben then spoke through the radio and said, "yes we are son! Everyone hold on going through portal to the pocket unviere of the rainbow seas to the city of at Atlantis!"

he then drove through and they saw a glowing rainbow Sea, strange colored fish and a massive tower that start at the seafloor and went above with a sigh called welcome to Atlantis.

Weiss blinked as she point and said, "is this real life?"

Blake was blinking at Jessica, "is Ben's girlfriend and future wife a pretty fish yes she is! And that's Atlantis!"

Ruby blinked and said,"…. I honestly though I was still high! But nope this is real Jessica is a mermaid we are in Atlantis!" she said as they entered a dock that drained of the water Leaving Jessica's tail to become legs again

Ben then timed out and they all came out and followed glowing Arrows coming to the Saturdays.

Zak, Drew, Solomon, Doyle, zon, Komodo, and Fiskerton standing their and Zak went in to Fist pump Zak as Ben said, "what's up Kur congratulations on turning Seventeen know that is hard with everyone after you!"

Zak smirked before noticing the Blonde and Ben said, "oh this is Yang magic maiden form a dead world! Yang Zak the current Cryptic King!" the window behind them showed sea life forms of myth but in a moment Zak's eyes glow orange making them all form a heart as their eyes glow.

Weiss in panic bowed and said, "Nice to meet you!"

Doyle said, "I would love to stay here and watch little man crush on the Blonde and Doc ask about aliens and what not but don't we have an appointment to keep with Jessica here's grandma!"

They all nodded and walked off Frost looked up ahead to a throne with a lady who looked like an older version of Jessica with pink hair dressed in shell necklace coral crown with pearls of all colors in it. seashell top and sideless suit formed form swim wear material held up with shell belt, that reached her ankles and she called out, " I am queen Erzulie of Atlantis … Oh Jessica my grandbaby!" she said jumping up and hugging her grand daughter.

Blake blinked and said, "….royal fish lady Gilf yay! And I mean that! I am all for silver fox… fish!"

Weiss blinked before saying, "Agreed honey agreed."

to be continued.


	17. Chapter 17

Erzulie sat on her throne, "Now that I have hugged my grand daughter her future husband who comes with a great grandchild built in hash tag yay I shall explain why I called for Ben ten and the secret Saturdays!" She clapped bring down a scream that displayed image of a Nevermore.

Ruby pointed, "A grimm but they died with our planet remnant!" she said eyes glowing in rage.

Doc Saturday held his chin, "oh so you know the creature please explain what its?"

Yang put a hand on her hips, "short answer they are basically golems made in spawning pits what goes in creatures' monsters in its image. Again the spawning pits were on me my sister and our two friends over theirs home planet with exploded! and what are the chances of slime making it through space?"

Drew Saturday drew her sword and gave it a swing, "one hundred precent actually if Ben's space traveling slime friend Skurd is anything to go bye!"

Doyle crossed his arms and coughed, "as interesting as this is we are getting side tracked people!" Fiskerton then said something and Ben held his chin.

The alien former Teen hero then said," the big guy makes a point! The slime would have to work like alchemy taking in materials to make them into something else! So that may give as a clue of where the pit is for us to figure out how to ruin!"

Weiss but her hands on her hip and said, "Just no one fall in lest you become a monster Ben's past life's wife can attest!"

Jessica covered frost's ears and said, "how about we leave Salem alone in the null void immortal bitch!"

Zak shock his head to get his focus off yang, "that explains why my kur powers didn't work on the one that attacked airship it's not a cryptid it's not even a living thing it's just a Golem!"

Erzulie smiled and said, "perfect we know what and ideas of where, Now it goes with out saying we have some in the water but my guard can handle the water spawning ones it's the air ones attacking the top of the tower and middle water level that is the problem!"

zon made a sound and Ben said, "yeah the prehistoric lady just asked why only air?"

Blake blinked and said, "that could not have been words!" she said putting her hands out at the crazy.

the queen smiled and said, "glad you asked you see now it all goes down to our life cycle s Jessica who almost drowned at ten can tell you we can't breath water till we turn thirty thank goodness I device to go visit my daughter that day and saved her!" she said sighing sadly at the memory.

Jessica gulped rubbing her neck and said, " and it's another seven years till we get the tail and the numbers are doubled for males for some reason!"

The father of the Saturday family held his chin, "I see the higher levels are for those who can't breathe water yet, explains why the tower was built in the first place making the upper most level a kind of nursery and the lower levels for young people who can't make it down deep yet. Slash Males who need to wait longer to breathe water!"

Weiss summoned a sword made of ice, "Ok now can we find the pit?" she said trying to get on with it.

the queen held her chin crossing her legs," there is only one place it could be, here in the rainbow sea there is only this tower and one large mountain that is above water, the mountain is were we use to live and spawn till it erupted forcing us away, I mean I had to send my daughter away to your world simple so she could be safe and not drown while the tower was built a lot of us had too."

Frost was Jetray and said, "sounds simple then great grandma we just go to the mountain and find out how to dissolve the pit!" the queen smiled at what she was just called happily, "oh I love that title!"

Frost was about the fly away but Ben pulled him down with magic his eyes glowing as he said, "Saturday's air ship as we have no idea were we are going boy!"

Komodo hissed and Ben and Zak looked at him, "yes we are all thinking it but no need to say it!" both said.

before long the air ship was flying, and on the roof Yang was fighting beside Zak. Yang was hovering above the air ship moving her fist to sent out fire balls to hit nevermore, "I thought I left you behind on remnant!"

Zak was clubbing using the claw to grab hold of one and steer it into another before jumping down for Zon to grab him and he flipped to ride her as he said, "so lost your home planet that must be…"

Yang shut him up by saying, "it was honestly the best thing ever!" she said covering her fist in ice to brake a nevermore beak with a punch, "this things are drawn to negative emotions and don't need to eat but yet they eat people for fun, we couldn't build a civilization with out help for Ben's past lives! And even then it's four kingdoms with three out of hour being super raciest shitholes it won't be missed!" she said holding out her hand to send off a wind storm to knock away the nevermores.

Zak made his eyes glow as he sighed making one massive sea monster jump out and eat the whole flock of nevermores in one bite making Yang blink, "got dam most be nice being king of the monsters?"

the hero then said, "not really the original my past life was an evil tyrant King who want to wipe out humanity for shits and giggles!"

Doyle appeared with his jet pack as he said, "hate to ruin the date talk little man but we have the mountain on screen.!"

they all then head back in the top of the mountain had a meteor oozing black slime as Doc said," the impact triggered the eruption and it most have taken awhile for it to erode to let it leak out there is a leak heading down into the ocean explaining the sea grimm they say they can handle."

Frost then blinked, "then why not just blow the mountain so it's only sea grimm being made!" he said pointing at the images of the dead rock, "it's just a rock no one will miss it!"

Drew held her chin, "I hate to say it honey but the kid is making a point why not just have Ben use one of his stronger forms to handle it!"

the pit start to boil as Ben said, "because the slime is sensing me!" in a moment the rock came open and what looked like a semi -liquid semi solid sketal figure the size of way big came out with an oozing white slime face mimicking the look of a grimm mask of a skull as it roared, "OZMA!"

Ben blinked and said, "Fuck you god or darkness… new plan I go way big and fight the giant that just spawned in response to me sharing the same sole with he who hit and quit their Queen while you all plant charges to blow the mountain into the water!"

Fiskerton made sounds as he banged his chest and Ben said, "yes I know I can't seem to date my own species in any life!" he said pointing to him with his cane, "and watch the langue kid in the room!"

Frost smiled, "I can plant them Jetray can breath underwater and in space!" he said pointing to the dial of him!

Jessica crossed her arms, "your not going it alone either kiddo."

Doyle then spoke up, "I can drive the airship to back Ben up Doc, you my sister and little mane get in the diving suits and help them out! the four magic ladies can handle up the incoming nevermores."

Ruby then smiled and said," And brake!"

Ben then jumped out turning into way big again as the slime beast went in for a punch only for Ben to cross his arms to block it, "Gross your dripping slime all over me! wait!" he jumped back and smashed what looked like Grimm like copies of heatblast spawning form the slime on his arm, " your going to make alien Grimms using me as a template! I can't touch you!" he said ducking to avoid a kick.

the air ship fired on the thing while Team rwby holding weapons made of different elements fought nevermores.

Blake had two flaming swords slashing them, "some things never change!"

Weiss used her ice sword like a wand to direct ice spikes at nevermores as she said, "I know right!"

Yang had massive stone fist one punching the air to shoot fireballs, "Team Rwby the four maidens lots have changed."

Ruby smiled as she span around a scythe made of what looked like crystal with her eyes flashing to set nevermore on silver fire as she finished them by flying at sigh speed slashing.

underwater Frost was swimming around super fast planting charges happily stopping only to take a moment to fire his optic blast to destroy Grimm sea monsters.

Doc was also planting charges in an orange glass helmeted diving suit with his power fist on it as he punched one away, "this is going well as possible!

Drew was like wise planting charges, " yeah big time!"

Zak had sea monsters attack Sea Grimm while he planted them, "big time problem above every time the thing touches Ben it spawns Grimm versions of his aliens so he can't touch it!"

Jessica planted a charge and said, "Just can't be easy can it!?" she said rolling her eyes.

to be continued


	18. Chapter 18

On the air ship roof.

Ruby was slashing a nevermore in half with an ice scythe as she said, "you know they said they were going to have a feast after this, I am thinking they'll have killer sushi!"

Yang rolled her eyes, "I am hoping for a fish fry need the carbs!" she said as she punched to throw an ice spiked ball into a nevermores eye making it crash into a mountain.

blake was using her ice blades to cut off a nevermore wing watching it crash into the massive ocean, "No I am telling you shellfish boil I saw the crabs here they have claws as big as our head!"

Weiss was swinging a whip of fire to burn a nevermore's eyes out and set it's empty eye sockets on fire , " I honestly hope for fish tacos! Easy to get down and it gives me a reason to use hot sauce!"

Ruby then hit her badge and said, "How is it hanging underwater Ben!"

Ben as Ripjaws was in a green energy bubble looking at the slime beast trying to bite it, "Nothing much but the move it moves the more it falls apart, I feel like Salem is some how remote controlling this thing form the null void! But I just need to out last it!" he then hit his dial turning into Jetray to swing for it as he added, "Good thing Jetray is just as fast in the water"

he said avoiding the slime beast's ever strike as it fell apart into smaller sea life form based Grimm with Ben killed with optic and or tail blasts as he said, "Ben then on dodge mode! How it's going for you team blow the volcano down into the ocean!"

Frost was landing on an airship ramp as Jessica jump up out of the water her tail turning into legs leaving her in her full green bikini, " We're done Ben honey!" she said stretching as she watched the Saturdays load up, " the thing will blow in ten! How ironic of an arc number!"

Ruby then added, " Anyone else kind of want fish sausage hotdogs? I mean the purple cat makes it look so good in that anime!" She said as she head down form the roof to the bay as the door closed on a nevermore killing it.

Yang stretched as she came in and said, "yeah totally does!"

Blake smirked and said, "I am a cat girl in the land of fresh as possible sea food and sexy fish ladies I'm good even if my girlfriend is going to put me in the dog house for looking at all the mermaids but it's not like I have much choice they are everywhere and they are all fucking hot!"

Weiss sighed as she said, "why can't their be an ugly mermaid?" she said jealous, "I feel like I need to brake out the leash for something that isn't fun!"

Drew was covering Zak's ears as she said, "to much information girls!"

below Ben smiled as the last bubble of slime turned into a little crab with he zapped as jet ray before timing out and coming up just in time to see the volcano explode into the water.

As a rope later dropped and he grabbed on to be pulled up, "I feel like a salt salt sea dog! " he licked his lips, "taste like it too! Salty salty!"

Later on in the City the feast was happening and their was every sea food possible but supersized.

Ruby was running around shoving food in her face like an anime protagonist, Yang was carrying a massive plate.

Weiss was feeding Blake who was blindfolded as the cat girl said, "…. Oh please like your not looking at the mertits!"

the Schnee said, "No I am not Blake honey I am looking square you something all of them can confirm!"

a random mermaid said, "it's try I've been trying to steal that little petite snow flake all day but she is still looking at you kitty cat!"

Blake's ears stood up as she said, "I am so fucking dog housed!"

Drew smiled, "now where is Zak!" she then saw Yang grab and kiss her son as he smiled.

Doc smiled, "look it's like how we meet I know this is a happy time but we have to leave come morning and ben we need you for our antmen problem!"

Ben was dusting himself off eating a sea food taco as he petted Frost's head, "then your dropping me off to deal with my uncle's will in Transylvania!"

Ruby stopped eating swallowed a cartoonish mouth full and said, "I am sorry but did you just ay Transylvania?"

the shape shifter nodded, "yeah my great uncle Abraham von hellsing died and he left his manor to me as the last male he is related to by blood at time of will writing never meet the guy."

Yang gulped and made a hand action that mimicked flag waving, "red flag red flag man!"

Blake then said, "yeah after all this I am not surprised if this is setting us up for count Dracula!"

Weiss hissed and said, "Well maybe I'll be a vampire and drag my girlfriend to my coffin!" Blake jumped and blushed saying, "YAY!"

the next day in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean the airship of the Saturdays came up in his cargo hole the rust bucket sat as they went up and Ruby point at the jelly fish in the sky, "Sky jelly fish! Epic!"

they heard a clap and Jessica now dressed in her normal outfit was pointing to a screen as a projector turned on showing them their location " Aegina is one of the saronic islands of Greece in the saronic gulf, close to Athens.!" She said pointing at the map, before changing to a humanoid with bug armor an ant back side on it's back side ant head hissing spitting acid to melt stone it's four arms holding different things a spear, battle axe sword and shield making team rwby jump.

Jessica, "this is the Antmen of Aegina, long ago it's King the son of the god Zeus and one of Zeus many mortal mistress was king after his step mother Zeus jealous wife found out about him she cursed the land with a plague that would kill all humans he lead with sickness. So Zeus counter by turning the islands ants into men!"

Weiss point at it and said, "We are going to their nest hell no!"

Yang rolled her eyes, "Relax Weiss Blake can just cover us in ant stank with Gutrot we can walk right in!"

Jessica sighed, "if they where ants yes, but they were men made form ants, they have the smarts the god Zeus viewed humans as having in this case cave man level minds able to make weapons and use their eyes to tell friend form foe there is no easy way of dealing with them!"

Blake gulped and raised her hand and said, "Teacher is their a way to beat them!"

Jessica point at the picture, "look at this image what do they have natural armor of bone all over them thanks to being bugs, four arms holding four weapons with skill to use them all well enough. And the stone melting acid spit! But if you see in the chest there is a crack where the plates for the arms lower body and head meet." She said pointing to it, "this crack is wide open revealing it's inner slime aim their to hurt it! it's the only crack."

Frost then spoke up asking, "Mommy why are we helping the Saturdays invade the ant nest?"

Ben walked up as the next slid showed a sunglass as he said, "the sunglass is the lunar clock able to turn back time while in the light of the moon! And after what happened with mantle even with the happy huntress joining up with the plumbers it was a mess the item needs to be destroyed before it can be used to turn back the clock and revive something horrible."

to be continued.


	19. Chapter 19

Deep inside the nest of the Ant men Yang was walking with Zak as she touched her ear peaces, "this is yang in operation sneak in Kur is making the ants leave us alone! Great skill! Remember Kur boy you owe me a date after this!"

Zak was red as She continued, "how is it going on operation battle the antmen to distract them?"

outside Doyle was dropping minds form the air Drew was shooting fireballs form her sword, doc was using his powered up power fist to punch an Antman in it's chest crack ramming his fist through it killing it.

Ben was Diamondhead summoning massive spikes form the ground to impale the , "you know like that ant swarm seen in that movie with the crystal skull!"

Frost was Echo echo swarming and scream to knock away , crack and blow away antmen

Jessica was on the airship firing the Cannons at the ones coming out of their crack, "they just keep coming!"

back below Ruby was spinning holding two flaming scythe using them to melt and warp the Antmen's weapons as she clashed only for one to come form behind her with a sword slash and her eyes widened as she blocked the slash but it didn't melt!" WHAT IN THE WORLD!"

Doc Saturday was punching at an antman who was clearly using four shields made of exoskeletal plates, "they are using their dead's exoskeletal plats to forge new weapons! They are heat proof so it makes sense and is clever if not creepy!"

the antmen then went to spit Acid only for the power glove to make an energy shield as he said, "if not also disgusting!"

Weiss was holding two ice sabers slashing with four exoplate daggers an antman was stab her with , "well ain't this creepy! Well they were made as a gift form a god to his half god son! So they would have to be the most epic armor ever! At least at the time!"

Blake was flipping leaving behind clones made of fire that explode on the antmen as she moved, "combine semblance and magic and you'll make it through this and cuddle the nightmares away with your girlfriend!"

Meanwhile in the nest.

they came to the treasure room as Zak said, "ok look for the Lunar clock! So we can blow it and WHAT THE HELL!?" he said jumping back to avoid a web blast! That made both look up in horror at that they say the cryptid form of Munya.

he hissed a he lowered himself form the roof to the ground with his extra spider legs hissing as Zak, "Munya! Well your half human half cryptid So BOW TO KUR!" his eyes glow making Munya's glow as he hissed, "… he he wants to revive argust the Anti-kur!" the spiderleg then knocked him back.

Yang then punched throwing fireballs as at the spider thing, "that doesn't sound good!" she said scared of the spider, "A spider in an antnest?"

Zak got up and said, "Spiders sneak in to ants nest and eat ants all the time this makes perfect sense!" he said holding out the claw and firing it as a chain hook to crab and throw the spider beast man into a wall before having it shock him making him scream. " I can handle this! Find the dam clock!"

Yang ran around looking through the treasure of the nest," come on clock clock, CLOCK!" she said finding it and hugging it, "the clock!" She then ran for it using her maiden powers to jump up and flow out of a port she saw light through to the battle above.

As the sun set the clock glow as she looked down, "they are being overwhelmed!" in a moment the clock glow, as the antmen glow roaring as they Deaged back to larva making them crawl back into their nest to grow up again.

Yang looked at it puzzled," did I do that?" she asked shocked before a snake tail hit her in the face knocking her down, making her drop the clock.

the blonde landed on the side of the volcano and looked up their was a man with a snake tail for a lower body scaled torso in red snake head and hands holding the clock, "yes you did but the true Kur most live so he may destroy you humans!" it said slithering away quickly.

Yang got up and held out her hand releasing a gust of freezing Wind that seemed to stop it only for a line of web to pull the clock away into Munya's hands as he left with more naga.

Zak came out holding his left arms, "GUYS MY POWERS DON'T WORK ON THE NAGA AS I AM NOT KUR TO THEM!"

before long a naga came carrying the mutated body of Argost and the clock blow as a naga said, "Return to us our true Kur!"

In a moment the body glow as everyone raised only for a yeti to stand up and go and said, "Greetings and Bienvenue All So many old faces so good to be back to life!" his eyes Glow Green as cyrtids form the air and water came " it's no use Anti-kur drives cryptids crazy so they have no mind no will of their own to go against my orders, were Zak's only clams down and gives them choices! You can't match me Boy humanity will die by the Cryptid army! AS FOR TOLD!"

That is when Ben became clockwork and stop timed. He walked up the mountain to Argost and he laughed, "really dude your not the only one who can turn back the clock!" he then grabbed the yeti as time restarted but Argost growled as he appeared to be shrinking falling into Clcokworks hands as the Naga tried to attack only for Zon to fly down knocking them away.

Komodo appeared hissing out of nowhere to bite at the naga as Fiskerton jumped down punching at them making sounds as Ben said, "yes I am going to make Arrgost so young he wasn't born! NO MORE ANTIKUR!" he said before long the yeti was unborn gone and the Naga had to retreat as did the cryptid summoned.

Yang blinked and said, "I will never unsee that! Well wait THE SNAKES STILL HAVE THE CLOCK!"

Later on the Naga were in ruins of a lost city the red one said, "behold the lost city of Atlas we shall turn back the clock enslave and kill it's people so it's weapon and it's flying island can become our weapon of war to avenge Kur!" he said holding up the clock!

Meanwhile in the airship it was the morning they were searching for the naga as Doc said, "the naga are so cold bloody they appear on thermal imaging we'll find them soon!" while flying they came to a flying city covered in blood as he said," or we could just go to the creepy blood stained flying island!"

Weiss screamed, "THAT IS ATLAS MY HOME!"

Drew check something, "there are heat signatures on that island! The naga only want humans dead my guess is they enslaved the blake's people the Faunus and maybe the children!"

the cat girl growled, "OK I AM GOING IN! BEN PROTAL ME INTO IT! " Weiss took her hand, "not alone!"

Ben was teleportal and opened a gate for the couple to go through, after they went through he turned into upgrade and said, "One of my past lives built that island it's one big machine!" he fused with the airship, "we just need to get close so I can jump to it or Frost can drop in and go upgrades and merge with it and we win!"

the now upgrade airship took off as Doyle said," dog fighting with a flying island!" he said as Ben avoid fire, "We have reached new highs of strange."

to be continued


	20. Chapter 20

On Atlas Weiss was Flipping off a roof pointing with an ice saber making ice blow in putting down Naga by forcing them to hibernate.

Blake was throwing ice shuriken at them AS a dog faunus named Marrow snapped his finger making the things stop, "So let me get this straight you two are two maidens and your team mates are the other ones and instead of being on remnant were we know what is going we got aliens magic and all this other stuff on this planet named earth!"

Blake point as she made a pair of ice Katana to the visible unshattered moon slowly raising, "you see the the proof different stars different moon and this snake mother fuckers! I mean I hate them!" she said slashing one!"

Weiss then summoned grimm land ones with ice bodies to send out to attack, "this is just ridiculous! I would rather see what castle Dracula has to offer us! Never though I would look forward to going to that area, I mean the guy impaled his enemies drank their blood and eat in the field of their corpse and we are moving in to that now dead horrors home! I mean death means nothing here! I was violated by an undead clown for crying out loud and how many people have we seen resurrect so far!?"

Marrow blinked staying out of it as Blake end up side by side with her and she said, "… your hoping your dead is one of those corpses aren't you?"

Weiss nodded as she said," And the rest of my family so I don't have to worry of one of them shooting me for dating you!" she said bumping her butt against Blake making the Marrow guy's tail wag happily.

the cat said, "now is not the time for that!" She said jumping over a spear " oh shit they are sending in the robots Run! Our ice moves won't work and if we melt the bots we wake up the snakes!" Weiss already had cut a tunnel into the sewers, "in here!"

Meanwhile on the Saturday air ship Jessica was petting Frost's head," you remember what to do?"

Frost hit his watch turning into his big chill form, "fly to the city turn upgrade and take it over and shot the snakes!" she smiled as he phased through while the dog fight of upgrade airship vs flying island continued outside.

In the city's underground Weiss's eyes glow flared as she spotted her Sister brother and Father in the underground, "GOT DAM IT!"

She then turned summoning an ice wall on a naga, "NOT NOW NAGA BOY OR GIRL OR HOW EVER YOU SELF IDENTIFY!"

Blake crossed her arms," PC and angry rare combo! Ok any evacuation plans! Because me and Weiss may be Maidens with magic but we have limits! We are out numbered and gunned! And it looks like We don't have Tennyson backup!"

Robots then shot down the walls as they said, "the machines of this city made them so easy to take over form you and turn against!" in a moment the Robots froze as a blue right hit them as Blake point to the metal turning black and blue.

Blake gulped, "Frost you upgrading?"

the snakes came in only for the robots to turn on and fire on them as they said, "new programing fire on snakes order by Frost Tennyson!"

the two maidens hugged happily crying, "thank you Tennysons!"

Ironwood walked up pointing, "who is this Frost?" A voice then came out saying, "the five year old who just gave you back your city! Getting a lot of use out of upgrade lately!"

Blake point up and said, "Good little alien!" She said happily before she saw Frost open a gate and make stairs shocking everyone as she said, "thanks to mechamorph genetics the kid has fused with Atlas he is it it is him and he can alter it how he sees fit!"

ironwood's jaw dropped as he turned went up to see every camera in the city now a weapon firing on snakes as he said, "A five year old is doing this!?"

Weiss then said, "We a knock off cheap version of his Dad's omnitrix. You would like Ben he's the new ozpin! Long long crazy crazy story filled with insanity other worlds space, aliens some magic, …. And regretfully one sick twisted undead clown!"

blake held Weiss and petted her letting her cry, "it's ok you don't have to talk about it If you don't want!" in a moment Winter understood it and screamed in horror.

the father of the Schnee's adjusted his tie not saying a world, " but what of our fortune!" In a moment his mouth was frozen shut as Blake's eyes glow.

Moments flying jellyfish glowing orange came in helping the robots and Blake said, "oh Zak issued an order!"

In a moment he boy jumped off holding the claw in one hand and the lunar clock under his other as he said, "yeah! I am hoping when the omnitrix recharges Atomix can smash this thing with start all of this!"

In a moment the city returned to normal and in a blue flash Frost was now falling off a tower on to a jelly wish and he held a thumb up, "THANK YOU ZAK!"

In a moment Ruby showed up and grabbed the clock as she said, "this is going to be mantle all over again hold on a moment I need to bring this to Ben to crush as a atomix!"

she then left and moments later a bright Green flash and loud sound shock the city as Weiss said," …. Must have need a atomix!"

Later on Ben was walking with his cane as he sighed, "Ok girls pack up Jim wished marital law he will be waiting here for the city to be moved over mantles remains we are heading out, While the plan was originally for the Saturdays to take us to the manor, they need to tow the city so we are going by portal!"

he said opening a portal as Frost Jessica the maiden walked through and he entered making it close.

they were now out on a creepy road with the rust bucket before them as they got in Ben said, "No more resurrections!"

Ruby sighed and said, "Sadly have to agree man! It's nothing but trouble and against the laws of nature, no more resurrections I think that is what Paradox was trying to teach!"

Yang nodded Blake did as Well as did Weiss, as they drove off to the creepy manor were they parked and opened it.

the first thing they saw was a panting of hellsing who looked just like Ben in a red trench coat!

Jessica crossed her arms, "well isn't that not creepy at all!"

Ben walked to it and moved it to the side revealing a journal and he opened it to show Blake an old picture of hellsing with her parents making her jaw drop , "I take it we are reading this book on how my ancestor and Blake's parents beat Dracula!"

Blake sat down ready, Ruby went off and came back with popcorn as she said, "yay story time!"

Yang petted Frosts, head," you sound like the five year old!"

Ben read, "I do not know how they came to be here but I believe the Belladonna's claim to being form another world they have might and ablities like the creatures I fight but none of the weakness but most of all they have a soul! I as a red Spot promised to protect my world form this evils find my way to castle Dracula!"

hundred of years ago.

Adam von hellsing was walking Pistol in hand through the castle with Ghira and Kali who had their weapons out, Adam drew a silver knife as he said," remember be on guard this place has not been visit sense I slain it's master! We must be careful and make heist!"

Ghira was adjusting gloves with silver claws, "why the freak is dead and gone?"

Kali was looking around her bayoneted Pistols out, "I am sure Adam has his reason"

the hellsing, "While I don't' approve of the shortening of my name I do! " he said pointing to a chart on the wall, "the red moon it rises once every thousand years if his ash are bathed in blood under it's light it will revived the best to unlife to hunt the living again!"

to be continued.


	21. Chapter 21

In the hellsing manor Ruby was going back with snacks and she blinked, "Oh like I am the only one who want snacks?" She said in response to the looks she got.

the black cat, "Ben please continue reading about my parents fates!" she said almost begging like a kitten!"

flash back.

Adam was firing on what looked like a feral skinless corpse charging with fangs, "This beast aren't natural!"

Ghira slashed at one making it turn to dust at the touch of silver, "At least they still die like normal Vampires!"

Kali was shooting at them but ran out of ammo and switched to using her weapons as daggers to slash at them, "so fucked up! So creepy! What are this things!"

Adam stabbed his blade into one's head, "I hate to say it but I think I may know! Dracula's coffin watcher his loyal human familiar, his servant Victor Con Animo!"

in the present day Ben stopped reading and asked, "Really?" he said stunned.

Yang nodded and held her chin, "so generations of crazy vs generations of epic! Got it get back to reading hero boy!"

Back in the past!

Adam continued where he left off," is planning his masters revival he always want to find away to make vampires with out the bite for his master to make it a virus a plague that could spread the world and drag it kicking and screaming into the night for eternity. I believe that is what we are fighting now!" he said as he removed his blade form the corpse's head as it turned to ash and he slashed another one.

Kali shivered, "that sick fuck!" she screamed in horror as she stabbed the last one to death.

they continued up a stair case loading their weapons as Adam said, "We most move quickly!" he said coming to a room and he saw nothing but a pit with floating peace of floor, "I do believe dracula's spirit as already returned!" he said hopping onto a rock and then jumping to another one to get across, "We mustn't let this set us back!"

the two faunus followed their leader as they made it across and came up to see a bright red massive full moon and a coffin filled with dust as What looked like Animo in your classic mad scientist outfit holding a knife to his cut with he…

in the modern day Ben saw Frost and said, "And he cut himself not saying where just know that was the end of that Animo!" he said pale turning the page team Rwby and Jessica got it and were wide eyed.

Ruby still managed to shove popcorn into her mouth, "they are all crazy!"

flashback as the blood hit the ashes form it Raise count Dracula in his black suit and tie his form looking decayed barely moving as he looked to hellsing hissing, "HELLSING!" he charged as the hunter fired on him.

Dracula broke apart in to a swarm of a he fired at and slashed at, and Action copied by his partners, "he most not feed he is weakened now! He must not return in strength!" he said backed to back with Ghira.

Ghira roared, "if we die here it's been an honor fighting beside you Adam!"

Adam managed to stab one of the bats as he said, "if I fall here May my family continue my duty of protecting this world for monster beyond it's realm, with monsters being a term given slowly by one's actions!"

in the present Day Jessica held her chin and smiled," And his family did …. But that's hot what we are reading to find out are we?"

Ben nodded turning the page as she point to Blake who was biting her finger nails, " yeah let's see what happens to the cats!"

back in the past!

Kail was firing in a panic when she screamed as she grabbed her neck holding a bat," I'VE BEEN BITTEN!"

her husbands scream of horror was echoed by their daughter in the modern age.

Kail held her neck in pain as she crushed the bat her eyes turning red as she hissed "NO NO NO!" the bats seemed to focus on her now trying to finish the drink as she fell into the coffin the bads following as she pulled the lit closed and yelled out, "HAMMER THE DOOR CLOSED QUICK! BEFORE I AM GONE!"

Adam dropped his weapons pulling out his hammer and a bag of nails and he went to work Ghira crying as he held the lid down as Kail's screams of hurry devolved in to hisses or rage and a scream for blood!

before long it was sealed and Adam put a talisman on it, that froze the struggles inside , " that Talismans will keep them trapped …. Now we can either burn them by opening it at door or lock them up, she was your wife Ghira you decide"

the cat man looked down sadly, "I know what she would want but I haven't the strength to do it!" he said sadly.

In the modern day, "and that was our last Vampire hunt! We locked the coffin away in a cave blasting the cave in with some explosive we made to keep them buried. Forever locked away. Poor Kail my talisman stops struggling not put a sleep she is awake slowly losing her mind beside the count. A few days Later Ghira became ill and died I know he could have fought but the lose of his wife took away his will his strength to continue on. Now I lay bitten not by a bat but by a wolf I have till the full moon to end my life or became a creature of the night and dine on humans I shall end my life after leaving this message. Blake if you find this I am sorry you weren't able to reunite with your parents. They were the best friends I could ask for and I failed to keep them safe!"

Ben stopped reading as their was nothing else, "and that's it!" he said closing the book.

Blake's jaw dropped, "… My mom is a vampire in a coffin locked in a cave spooning count Dracula forever?" she said horrified at what she had to say and Ben nodded.

The hero nodded putting the book up, "yeah it mentioned your dad is buried in the family graveyard outback if you want to!" Blake was already gone.

she was in such a bad dash she could be mistaken for Ruby as she looked down at a tombstone marked Ghira. She fell to her knees crying cupping her face her eyes glow making it rain.

Weiss came out and petted her girlfriend's back getting down to hug her.

Meanwhile in a cave system.

Roman torchwick was wondering by light of his cane as he said, "Come on now I know the map had leads here!" he then came to a coffin," really now in a coffin!"

he walked over to it, nailed down so he shot it and knocked the lid off he saw Kail perfectly fine, with the man in suit and tie and cape with pale skin, dark hair looking like a normal gentlemen Roman backed up, "ok.. so a pair of fresh corpse most have fell in through a graveyard!" that is when the mental's eyes opened to show glowing red demonic eyes and he turned to run!

he ran out of the cave were he saw two bat swarms appear and bite in to the neck of a loyal police offer as they took on Kail and Dracula's forms and he screamed in horror.

The body fell over and he backed away before jumping up as the officer got up hissing looking decayed as he screamed, "DEAD THINGS DON'T DO THAT!"

Kail held out an arm making the new vampire stand down, "not dead undead!"

the thief was shaking, "… you mean like I have to unshit myself right now!" he said holding his cane!"

Dracula walked up, "me and my bride will need someone to watch our coffin in the day light it shall be you!" he then stared into Roman's eyes making them turn red as he bowed.

the thief then said, "Hi I am roman Torchwick I am your server!"

to be continued.


	22. Chapter 22

Weiss was talking around the town getting dirty looks sighing, "how long are we staying now?"

Ruby who was beside her said, "till the end of the month I know I would ready go back to the hippie town and be high as hell watching giant punch out a dragon again! You have not lived till you see that while high!" she said not believing the memory!" it was like an epic amv or something form anime!"

Weiss rolled her eyes, "how about we change the subject to the fact that my girlfriend has to process her mom is a vampire stuck spooning count Dracula?" She said trying to get ruby to Focus.

ruby held her chin, "Same way you processed the zombie clown event!" Weiss then leaned on a wall and cried as a red rubber ball bounced by and a kid followed, "round and red triggers!"

Ruby blinked and blinked," I am just going to go!" she said backing out of an uncomfortable subject, slowly at first then full on super speed before she knew it she was at a cave system and she heard a yell of shock and Spotted roman.

Ruby's and his eyes locked and widened as she said, "Ok now we are agreeing this is ridiculous!"

the thief held his hand out, "yeah first being revived by that creep white haired team now this!"

ruby held her chin and said, "White hair! Red eyes!?" he pulled up an image of Ben as a teen on her phone, "looks like a recolor of this guy?" the thief nodded as Ruby said, "ALBEDO THAT MAKES SENSE HE MADE HIMSELF A CLONE OF BEN AND HAS ALL OF HIS POWERS HE HAS MORE THEN ENOUGH TO HAVE SMASHED REMANENT AND DID ALL THIS TO FUCK WITH US!"

Roman held out his cane as he said," I am going to have to ask you to leave Red or my dark masters will have to bite in to that cute little neck of yours!"

Ruby held her neck an jumped as she summoned a flaming scythe to her free hand, "cute… me… wait dark masters THEY UNDEAD?" he nodded and she screamed, "DRACULA AND BLAKE'S MOM ARE FREE I HAVE TO WORN EVERYONE!"

she turned to run by a cane handle on a rope hooked her and pulled her into the cave with a swing making her hit a wall so hard she dropped her weapon as he said, "on second though I will give them breakfast in bed fresh squeezed you just couldn't stay away Red!"

he said his cane retracting as he span it around to fire!

Only for Ruby to cross her arms summoning a wall of water before her as she fell to her feet, the cane shot a fireball that hit the wall making it slash to steam.

the silver eyed Girl's eyes glow letting her see in the steam, "Ok need to escape but! Cave in! great now my choice are wake up the vampires with some Maiden moves or go down deeper looking for another way out!" he turned running at high speed summoning an ice scythe with she held saying, " he did this he is herding me!"

Roman took off after her shooting with his cane at other place around triggering Cave in in those place to make sure Roby was heading one way making her turn and charge, "I AM NOT GOING DOWN LIKE A BITCH!"

Roman blocked the strike with his cane before ducking to avoid a second ice scythe she made as Ruby held them both and looked at him her magic flaring form her eyes, "I am not the same little girl you could go toe to toe with in a fight Anymore torchwick!"

The thief held his cane out as his eyes flashed red, "you think I am the same henchmen Red!" he spat with anger as A swarm of red eyed bats swarmed in making Ruby spin and rapidly slash them as they glow at her fangs out, "this are normal bats right? And what your semblance is animal control?"

the man form remnant walked off, "No red I am my lord and ladies Familiar their faithful servant reward with dark magic!" his visible eye letting out a black mist around the glowing red part making it almost appear to be a hollow socket with a glow in it.

Ruby dropped her scythe and held her arms out making a dome of fire explode around her burning the bats as she held her left hand out rock forming and melting into a metal scythe for her to hold with both hands, "I've been using magic a lot loner then you Roman!"

She charged only for Roman to hide behind a wall of shadows so when Ruby charged she passed harmless through it as he now stood on a higher platform shooting fireballs form his Cane. " you stole my Sanity form all our matches Red and this world! I hope that haunts you!"

Ruby ran up a wall as she said, "you where a criminal that go in over his head for that I am sorry but I can't let you protect the undead you'll thank me when I set you free!" She said hitting her badge as she turned to a flow to try and tackle him with a slash!

Roman used his cane to block it hissing to show fangs as Ruby was knocked back in the clash to hover in the air, "… What are you somekind of half vampire?"

Roman point at her, "dhampire is the proper term! And yes that's how my aura reacted to the bite I was going to be a normal Familiar but Kali want to experiment to see if what she became was just thanks to being a faunus but no it's how the bite effects remnant!"

Ruby blinked, "this is Ruby Rose saying follow my single I am in the vampire's lair!" as she landed and Roman noticed her badge and he roared at her.

Meanwhile outside Blake was sitting at her Father's grave. When she heard a voice she new saying, "Oh my poor kitten!"

in a moment blake made a scared cat sword turned holding two ice sabers pointing at …. Her mom her jaw dropped and she was shaking backing away.

Kali rolled her now red eyes, "well don't look at me like I am fucking Frankenstien's monster Give me a hug I'm your mother!"

the black cat or younger one point with a sword, "Oh hell no I read the journal you're a vampire!

Kali rolled her eyes as she held out her hand summoning a ring of fireballs to show dark magic as she said, "partly, your dear dad and Adam thought my body would react to the bite like a normal earth born human world but it did!" she said putting her hands on her hips! As she walked making the fire spin around her like a ring system." I only changed half away all the power noun of the weakness and after years alone with me and Dracula became close very close!"

Blake turned Green as held her swords out shaking, "no no no!" But her mom smiled and said, "your step daddy count Dracula would love to meet you and welcome you with open arms to the new age of the vampire my kitten! The age were humans hold no edge just weakness, hell I don't even need to drink blood to remain functional! Don't get me wrong I still love the taste but nice to know I can lay off it so it doesn't all go to the hips!" she said touching her hips as her fire balls fired off like a gatling gun at her.

Blake made her blades water to act as a shield making them become steam her eyes glow and meet her mothers in the dark!

When the steam lifted Both mother and daughter had a blade at eachother's neck for Kail it was some king of broad sword made of shadows pretending to be a three dimensional object.

for Blake it was a short stone sword both clearly made form magic as they locked eyed both glowing with their magic.

Kali backed away shouldering her blade, "wont' come quietly into the new age of twilight that's fine Sweety Mommy will turn you around with a bite or maybe your step daddy will but trust me step daddy won't be as gentle as mommy"

Blake jumped and yelled out, "PHRASING WOMAN!" she said shivering. Unknown to them Yang had walked up at least till she yelled," WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST WALK IN ON?"

Meanwhile in the Cave Ruby was panting holding a short stone sword she was tired as she leaned on a wall as roman panted holding his cane covered in flames around the tip like a mace pointing at her clearly tired as well.

That is when Ruby noticed something to her right a coffin and she said, "oh shit I fucking lost!" the coffin then opened as Dracula tackled her and bit into her neck making her eyes go vampire like, looking like bat eyes but keeping the silver as she screamed" IT HURTS IT HURTS!"

to be continued.


	23. Chapter 23

Meanwhile at a park!

Frost was Swampfire controlling plants to grab on to vampires as he said, "they aren't bad they are just sick Mom what to do I do?"

Jessica had a sun gun in lantern form in her hand using it to keep them away, "We slowly make our home!"

unknown to them on the roof of the hellsing manor Dracula stood before Ben.

Ben was Xlr8 holding the long memory cane as he charged out using it to rapidly stab at Dracula as the vampire sniffed it, "silver handle, core willed with garlic and wood so if hits me wood strikes my heart clever like your ancestor and brave!"

the alien was just shocked Dracula was keeping up with his speed, "and if it wasn't for the line of hostages I would have already ended you with Atomix's light control powers!"

the vampire smirked as he looked down at the bitten ones as he held his arms out, " why would I face you Fairly young hellsing!"

Ben growled as he said, "my name is Tennyson and to can play at that!" he hit the dial becoming NRG and he fired off a beam of energy.

Dracula held his hand out to block it but on contact he hissed in pain as he held his hand burned like it was in day light and he looked at Ben who said, "Solar UV radiation all the harmful parts of the sun with out the light! He then fired off another beam.

Dracula turned into a swamp of bats to avoid reforming behind him, "I see you figured out how to get around my minions ring to strike at me! Clever hellsing but it will not work!"

Ben heard a sound and clapped," and the sun is coming up thanks to your new bride I had prep time! I just caught one of your minions in a trap if it spreads like a virus it can be treated as one!"

The Vampire king laughed, "you may be able to cure my henchmen but you can't cure me or my bride! She isn't completely infected and my origin is magic as the first!" he said turning into mist leaving Ben.

the Tennyson turned into ghostfreak and phased in as he hit a buttom making lights come on faint ones that just made the vampires run fearing it was sungun lights.

he then looked to the cage behind him it had no floor and a vampire was drinking a blood pack on a string with a stick behind it " it warped in just like Gwen told me the spell would work. Also kind of sad this cartoonish gag worked."

Yang was inside holding a cross and wearing garlic necklace," OH HELL NO! OK SOUND OFF WHO IS HERE!"

Weiss and Blake walked in and Jessica and Frost walked in allowing the woman to turn off her lantern, "We made it just barely So then only one missing is ruby!"

the blonde screamed in horror, "OH NO!"

Elsewhere in the dark.

Ruby sat on a tombstone her now bat like silver eyes shining in the dark as she rested her head on her hands and her elbows on her legs.

She looked in a poodle the left eye shining with the magic of a maiden and a silver warrior, the right eye shining dark black with silver hints vampire dark magic. "…. I don't want to be a day walker!" she said hiding her face as she cried.

Roman then sighed as he walked over saying, "and neither did I! After all it's just you me and the cat girl undead queen Red! And Dracula wants a pure Dhampire army so guess what he is going to force us to do when his power over us grows!"

the girl who was almost eight teen jumped up screaming, "NO NO NO I WILL MARRY AND MAKE BABIES FORM LOVE NOTHING ELSE!" she said running around in a circle screaming stopping before saying, "nothing against being with you I just want a choice here!"

Roman nodded as he span his cane, "Agreed, Now I am too under his power to turn against him but your not! you have two sets of light magic slowing down his control it's why your eyes are still silver!" he said holding her chin making her blush " if you where under his power at least one of those eyes would be red, well completely under his power! For now at least you have free will to some extent Find out how long your leash is Red, run to the end of it and bark to get someone to come help! Or tell someone how to help!"

Red point to her hip, "my badge broke they don't know where in the caves he sleeps!"

Roman looked up at the night sky as he held his cane with both hands, "then show them the way!" while walking off back to his post as he had no choice.

Ruby held her chin as she blinked and looked into the poodle at her eyes the silver was getting pretty pinkish, "come on ruby! Got to let the silver eyed warrior and maiden shine through while it can!" She snapped her fingers and raised off to the cave were dracula's coffin was.

She saw a passage way and in a moment her made her eyes glow as she sent out the wave of silver eye magic.

Elsewhere in the village in the hills behind the hellsing manor silver light flashed like a signal flare out of it.

Everyone in the manor saw it and Ben leaned on his cane saying, "and Mrs Rose has shown us the way to dracula's lair! I am about to time in I'll go brainstorm, Frost you too we'll double up on this and find the cure so we may strike them come midday tomorrow!"

Frost was already a crab saluting, "yes father sir!" he said happily.

Yang looked to where it was opening a window as she yelled, "BIG SISTER IS COMING LIL SIS!"

Blake gulped as she looked to her hands, "this is my mother's doing! I know it!" Weiss just held her cat girl as she teared up as Blake said, "My mother is our enemy…. I can't let emotions get in the way of stopping her!"

Meanwhile in the caves.

Ruby find herself unable to leave through the opening and go home crying Dracula's control was growing she couldn't leave the grounds of the lair anymore!

roman was watching as he sighed, "this is braking my heart Red! " Ruby turned crying her left eye red her right eye a pinkish silver as she cried rubbing her eyes and falling to her knees, "I am a silver eyed warrior, and later on one of the four maidens I don't want to be count dracula's minion! And the Eve of his new day walker army! I don't want to give birth to an evil army!"

roman sighed as he said, "and I don't want to be the Adam their either! Red if we hook up with is a long shot it'll be because we want to… I may not have the leash length as you but I too can run to the end of it and bark!" he then got behind her and hit her in the back with his cane.

Ruby screamed as she went forward and got up and blinked she was out side the door of the cave and she took a step forward,"…sense I didn't leave it on my will I don't have to return or stay still!" she rubbed her back before turning and blowing Roman a kiss," THANKS FOR BEING THE GOOD GUY FOR ONCE ROMAN! ALSO MY NAME IS RUBY ROSE!" She then took off at high speed leaving a trail of red black and silver rose petals.

she then made it to the manor as the sun rose and she banged it saying, "COME ON OPEN GUYS IT'S ME GOT TURNED INTO A HALF VAMPIRE LET ME IN I KNOW YOUR WORKING ON A CURE COME ON HELP OR ME AND ROMAN WILL END UP BEING THE ADAM AND EVE OF THE DAY WORLD ARMY OF DRACULA!"

In a moment a muzzle was forced on her as Yang pulled her in, "YOU GET THE FUCK IN HERE NOW!"

to be continued.


	24. Chapter 24

Ruby was blinking in a cage as Ben looked at her eyes her remaining silver eye getting more and more red," sorry Ruby but the cure won't work on your Just as your Aura stopped the change half way it stops the cure form working."

Ruby fell to her knees," great day walker for life! At least stop Dracula so I don't become a slave!"

Blake was tearing up, "so then my mommy will always be…. The bride of Dracula!" she said crying and making a fist as her eyes flared with magic.

Ben sighed, "me and Frost will make the cure into a gas bomb it'll fill the caves and effect everyone bitten that can be cured! " he said turning into Brainstorm, "the only problem is Dracula is patience zero made by a magical transformation chance are he will not be effect and need to be slain! Same thing applies to Kali if slaying Dracula doesn't restore her to sanity!"

Later on in the Caves Ben was atomix walking through lighting it with solar light releasing orbs of light as he did so coming to a coffin with he opened and watched as Dracula burned up, "well that's the cures!"

he then turned to see Roman's eyes return to normal color while staying bat like, "it worked I am free!" he then turned to a swarm of bats vanishing.

Meanwhile in the manor Yang was happily hugging Ruby as her sisters eyes turned silver again, " YES MY SISTER IS BACK!"

Ruby licked her fangs, "sis I am thirsty…."

Yang blinked nervously, "for normal drinks or….."

The dhampire hissed and Yang let go and covered her neck, "you can't bite your sister!"

the younger one said, "Gross Sis! I don't swing like that and we are related for crying out loud!" her eyes flashed as she took off at high speed outside Yang followed to find her sister and Roman outside in the rising Sun looking into eachother's bat like eyes.

Roman put a hand on her face, "Well here we are probably the last of our kind by the end of the night the end of the vampires!"

the silver eyed lady's eyes flashed with silver light and dark magic as she put a hand on his face," yeah…" they looked at eachother Ruby got on her tip toes as the two moved closer to close faces about to touch.

they didn't seem to notice Yang screaming in horror but at the last moment the two moved to bite eachother on the neck and the blonde blinked and asked,"… what am I see right now?" what am I watching and should I be watching?"

the two broke their action covered in blood before entering in a kiss with visible tongue like they were lining eachother's fangs clean of blood after their drink and Yang jumped, "NOPE NOPE NOPE!"

the blonde crossed her arms, "hell to the no! hell to the no! ….. COME UP FOR AIR GOT DAM IT!?"

Elsewhere in the caves Blake was being knocked into a wall by a fireball hitting her stomach.

their stood her mother, "so you killed your step daddy! I just wanted us to be a family again you me him, and your little girlfriend too, together forever but you couldn't let mommy have that! You know what I honestly think I liked it better believing you where dead So let's fix that!" She said summoning her broad sword of shadow energy.

Blake rolled to the left leaving a fire made clone behind that explode when slashed knocking her mom back as She got up summoning two ice sabers, "…. I can't believe I have to do this but Fine! My mom is gone! It's time to put the corpse were it belongs in the ground!"

Kali growled her eyes flashing with dark magic as her daughter's flashed with light magic! As they charged, Kali summoning a second shadow blade as the two mirrored eachother's two sword styles slashing evenly.

the Dhampir growled," you should have stayed in your grave little girl!"

Blake jumped leaving behind fire clones that explode around her mother as she landed and turned to slash at her, "Same for you old woman!"

Kali laughed through the fire clapping as she said," I am done playing with you blake!" she said not effected.

Blake throw her ice swords they did nothing as her mother melt them with a wave of Black fire! Next thing Blake knew chains made of shadows grabbed on to her pulling her down to her knees and trapping her arms to the ground as one form the roof grabbed her face making look up at her mother.

Kali formed a massive axe of shadows and shouldered it, "you are in the dark, Darkness is my power!" Blake's eyes flashed as she summoned a wave of ice spikes but again they melted at Kali as she said, "such things won't effect me! life is behind you now! Take this moment to enjoy it! process that it is over! That is mommy's final gift to you!"

In that moment what looked like the giant armor made of Wood came in stabbing Kali through the hard with it's wooden blade as Weiss walked her eyes glowing with magic as the chains vanished freeing Blake.

Kali fell over dead as Weiss got down and cried, "I am so sorry, I just didn't think you should have been the one to end her… I am so sorry.. if you don't want to see me again I'll!" Blake grabbed Weiss's face and cried into one big kiss.

months Later on the hellsing manor had been moved to Bellwood and the rv parked in a new garage.

Ruby came out in her volume seven outfit spinning around an umbrella to keep the sun off her as she didn't like it, "what a nice trip!"

Yang point at her as she got out, "You are half vampire and engaged to the thief Roman torchwick!"

ruby looked back, "and your dating the king of the monster, Jessica the mermaid princess is dating Ben the magic alien, and Schnee loves her kitty so your point is sis? Oh yeah and Clyde and Ren are engaged now! Let's just enjoy the time we have together We know albedo is our possible reason for being here we get ready for him! Get ready for my eighteenth birthday then future wedding and the birth of the good dhampire race!" she said heading back inside.

Yang's eye twitched, " … WHAT WOULD DADDY SAY!?"

Blake walked out saying, "my mom tried to cut my head off so fuck off with that mommy daddy bullshit!"

Weiss held her hand up, "hell yeah!"

Ben Frost and Jessica walked out as Ben said, "and me and Jessica's wedding is first so let's plan that hopefully with no crashers."

Blake head in saying, " cover Frost's airs right quick!" after the little boy had his ears covered she spoke. "yeah if you think that then my mommy loved me and didn't want to make me dead! I'm not a cat, and me and Weiss don't do circus themed shit behind closed doors!"

Jessica raised and eye brow and Weiss held a hand up and said, "Still part zombie clown!"

to be continued.


	25. Chapter 25

In Atlas. Ben was standing waiting to greet guesses when Iron wood walked up, "Ozpin!"

Ben looked at him and span his cane, "Ben! Jim it's BEN! Short for Benjamin! " he then tapped his cane on the ground, "And I can't stress this enough that my wedding being here is simple the only way my cousin Clyde can attend sense your hovering right over his town!"

That that point one of the happy huntress ran as the slime thing chased her, "SOME ONE SHOOT IT!" Ben took a moment to become water hazard to fire on it melting it as the huntress bowed and said, "Thank your blessed alien asshole!"

Ben timed himself out and said, "I never want to here that again!" he said flatly as Jim pinched the bridge of his nose and Ben comment, "Atlas academy training is a bit to ridged they go in thinking everything is a grimm that has no soul no creativity! They need to learn to improvise!"

James then adjusted his tie, "yes I know! it would be much easier if one could say change form!" At that point James ironwood found himself knocked to the ground by a cane with said cane point at his head.

Ben looked enraged one could mistake him for Albedo with his smirk as he said, "The omnitrix was not made as a weapon! Azmuth made it as away for the beings of the universe to get to know one another, to be an end to hate after all if everybody was everything you couldn't hate anything! But war hawks like you turned it into a weapon! So such a plan was scrapped and there is only one! And before your bring up Frost's his is a stabilizer that lets him control his natural shapeshifting ablities! Now Jim I will let you up and I want you to choice your words carefully!" he said his eyes flaring with magic!

At with point Cinnamon who now had a figure much like her younger sister Gwen showing she truly had a body to match her mind, landed with magic and spotted what looked like her cousin about to smash a man's head in with a cane as he said, "…. Batcheler party took a dark turn!" She said walking past the scene.

Ben removed the cane and he said, "as I have to wait for the next guest by water anyway I am leaving Don't follow Jim if you can't say anything to defuse this!"

the general growled he laid their shamed before getting up he didn't even need magic or the watch to take him down and have him at his mercy just a cane a simple stick!

Elsewhere.

Blake and Weiss were waiting by a fountain as Blake said, "you are sure this is the place?""

Unknown to the couple whitely was spying as Weiss said, "the water in it is form the ocean it's the only way the rainbow pearl can work to get them here! " the fountain start to glow as a mermaid with a spear hopped out her tail becoming legs.

then followed by a merman who was dressed like Ripjaws as Weiss said, "RELAX THE YARE JUST GUEST!"  
The man said, "Make way for the Queen of Atlantis Queen Erzulie!"

In a moment the queen jumped out stretching, "Sorry for the scary people my guard is a bit over protected but I am not missing my grand daughter Jessica's wedding!"

Whitely fell over into view when the queen revealed she was a grandmother, "…. So scale don't crack!" he said stunned and red.

Weiss then looked back and called out, "I KNOW RIGHT LITTLE BROTHER OH SHIT WE'RE HAVING A SIBLING MOMENT!"

more mermen and mermaid guards came out as Blake said, "It's like a clown car I know there is a portal they are popping out of but shit!"

the queen then noticed a flurry coming and it stopped kicking up dirt to reveal fast track as he said, "Sorry having trouble navigating a city in the sky!" he said He then timed out and The queen hugged him.

the queen of the lost city said, "There is my future grandson in law! Oh sorry I got your outfit covered in salt water!" she said jumping back.

Ben dusted off and said, "don't worry it's the reason I am not in a suit right now! Ok now all that's left is the Saturday airship! Oh look their it is!" he said pointing up! Before hitting his watch to become stink fly and fly off to it!

The Queen held her nose and fanned, "Smells like the back in of a sea cow with the black death!"

Blake then blinked before saying, "that's a horrible mental image anyway this way Fish peoples! " She said leading the way, "big fat alien wedding guests coming through! Don't stare at the mermaids and mermen! The one in the crown is a grandmother for crying out loud! I know she doesn't look it!"

Meanwhile on the air ship Yang was walking to Zak, "thanks for the lift I was checking a lead on albedo here is our lead on our planet destroyed thing only lead! So we are tracking that devilish double of Ben like he stole the crown jewels!"

Zak then said, "yeah evil doubles are horrible! I am not ready to talk about the Mondays!" he said read, "Anyway happy to be invited"

When they smelled something bad and saw Stinkfly timing back into Ben as he dusted himself off, "Sorry greeting all the guests is getting a bit problematic and I think ironwood is turning Vilgax on his want for an army armed with omnitrixies."

Zak's eyes glow as he said, "I will call down the flying jellyfish of war for you if he tries something!" he said smiling as he fist bumped Ben and the air ship landed.

to be greeted by Ruby who was suing her umbrella to direct flow, "come on people! Prehistoric creature that should be extinct but isn't kimono dragon! And big foot thing! This are the weirdest guest for a wedding ever! And this is coming form a half vampire silver eyed maiden! I feel like a mary Sue for fuck sake!"

she said leading them all to the wedding, "it's in the halls of Atlas capital thanks for keeping the flying jelly fish away Zak! You the kur! Monster king parents, uncle and I guess royal guard coming through people clear the way!"

People didn't move so zak span the claw around in his hand making flying jellyfish arrive, "trust me people you don't want to cross the current kur!" they left.

At with point his uncle Doyle hit him on the head and zaksaid, "ouch man I wasn't going to do it just want to scare them out the way!"

Drew then said, "honey your uncle speaks for all of us on we just don't want you to be that king of monster king!"

Ruby then opened her umbrella to keep the sun off her, "Ok now Come on Ben you need to suit up!"

Later on at the prewedding party Ben walked in wearing what looked like Ozpin's old suit but the green and black replaced beside him Frost was wearing the same thing but with Green replaced by blue.

Carl smiled as he took a picture, "Now isn't that cute!"

What looked like an older version of Jessica in a black dress with a cow girl hat said, "I do say I'm Jessie the mother who gave birth to Jessica, …. I hear you recently became a widow too?" Carl shock her hand, "Sadly Sandra would have love to been here for this day!"

Jessie then said, "and my lucy!"

Ruby was on Roman's arm as she said, "yep! One big fat wedding filled with horror movie rejects! Including us!"

Roman nodded but an atlas staff member said, "Sorry sir you can't smoke in here!"

Instead of putting his cigar out Roman said, "I'll be back!" he then broke apart into a bat swarm one of them still smoking it as he headed out a window making the atlas man fall over fainted.

Ruby rolled her eyes as she took a sip form a wine glass filled with something red and yang said, "please tell me you are underage drinking!"

Ruby smirked her eye flashing with both magics she had, "what ever helps you sleep better to night sis!" she said chuckling.

In a moment Jessie's mother the queen of atlantis came over picked up frost and cuddled him, "And great grandson!"

Jessica walked up in a sparkling Green dress green sleeve like gloves as she rolled her eyes, "Gee grandma left him breath!"

In a moment the lights went out only for Jim to start giving a speech about no one leaving till he had the omnitrix only for him to scream as Roman's voice said, "well as a half vampire I could use a drink anyhow!" the lights came on as Ironwood scrammed in horror.

to be continued.


	26. Chapter 26

In Bellwood days later in ben's house.

Weiss clapped her hands to get Blake, Yang Ruby and Frost attention, "Attention team mates Ben is now away for three months else where in the universe with his wife! All the bad guys will be coming to the town now!"

Ruby rolled her eyes as she said, "perfect that means Albedo will come out and play and we can follow the one lead we have!" She said relaxed drinking something red out of a cup!

Yang pointed and in panic, "PLEASE TELL ME YOU UNDERAGE DRINKING!" Ruby said nothing as she drank with a hiss showing her yangs.

Blake who was sitting on the couch next to her got up and hide behind Wise shaking, "yep living with a half vampire so much worst then that wrestling match me and Ruby had for the flowers!"

Ruby finished her drink and licked her fangs, "and the worst part is Gwen got them man did kevin sweet it! but let's get Rook and check in! come on frost we're heading out!"

The little guy smiled as he looked at a picture on his phone of him and his great grandma dancing he was brainstorm, "the Caribbean music was such a nice touch made that work." He said putting it up and Yang commented " I think his dad would have did the same if he hadn't already left with his wife!"

Meanwhile in undertown.

Rook was suing his proto tool in shield mode to block magic strikes. He was fighting someone dress like Ozma in full armor with green replaced by red, white hair red eyes, copper armor and his staff had a red crystal he used to fire off a mana blast.

the guy spoke, "all the studying I've done on those fossils to figure out this magic stuff worked!" he said as he waved it summoning a dome of fire around Rook making him scream as it heated up he was being cocked.

But in a moment ice blue in and their was frost as big chill and his eyes widened, "he does look like dad!"

Weiss summoned ice sword and said, "Real OG him! Original generation! I mean Dam talking about youth cream!"

Blake had stone sabers spinning in her hands as she said, "really creepy? What your new copy omnitrix messed up and you only got the looks!?"

Albedo laughed as he used his staff to summon down fire balls for each one, "Oh dear more bitches!"

the girls jumped while Ruby became bats flying at high speed before reforming landing a two legged flaming kick to albedo's chest " why did you smash our planet!" she demanded to know.

Albedo slid back as he laughed, "you are after the wrong bad Ben!" he said waving his arm sending out a wave of crystal.

Ruby broke apart in to a swarm of bats before reforming swinging two ice scythes across form him, "AND WITH THAT LEAD LOST!" the bad ben would have had his face slashed and his eyes cut out if he had not summoned a disk of flames melting the blades

Frost hit his dial becoming Echo Echo and he multiplied and screamed around albedo making the Galvan in human form scream as he made a red mana dome around him to protect his ears he then made I spiked and charged making the Echo Echo's jump out of the way.

Yang head her first up punching to shoot fireballs as she said, "little guy has it right confuse him with multiple targets!" she said her blast denting and cracking albedo's shield as her hair glow and her eyes turned red.

Blake used her stone sabers like Wands to summon up and fire off large chunks of the ground one missed and hit a building making pakmar go "MY BUSINESS RUINED BY TENNYSON ALL OVER AGAIN! YOU ARE JUST AS BAD AS YOUR STANK ASS TEACHER SLASH PAPA AND OR SUGAR DADDY!"

Weiss jumped as she yelled out, "HE IS NOT THAT LAST THING SIR!" she said crossing her ice swords and firing off lighting bolts At Albedo.

the dome cracked and Albedo summoned wind below him to jump up high to avoid only for Rook to fire on him while Frost became Jetray glow up rapidly firing on him!

albedo struggled to make mini mana shields to block but soon a laser blast hit his back as he screamed. "FUCK!"

Ruby then became a bat swarm! And flow up each of the thousand bats using a different elemental attack on Albedo fire, lighting ice, pure mana Ruby reforming partially as a three dimensional shadow around him to lough with her glowing silver left eye and glowing silver red right eye with both her magics.

Yang was watching as she said,"…. My little sister has gone anime!" She said dumb founded at this!

Rook nodded and said, "and not even a good one!" he then yelled in pain and rubbed the back of his head to see Weiss behind him angry her magic flaring.

The Schnee then yelled out, "HOW DARE YOU INSULT IT!"

the blue alien male said, "I do believe you only like it for the police girl with the big boost!" the cat girl nodded behind her.

before long albedo was knocked out.

Later on the space station Albedo was being leg an anti-magic caller around his neck his armor removed.

Robyn hill was in a chair her eyes widen in horror as she said, "fuck you are a photocopy of ben because your plan to recreated what he had backfired! Creepy has hell man! Now Grab my hand I am a living lie detector. If you lie or say nothing the glow will stay white but turn green if it's the truth!"

Albedo rolled his eyes and grabbed it making the white light cover both she the nasked," Name?"

he rolled his eyes, "disgusting lower life form! I am albedo of the Galvan worked with Azmuth on the omnitrix it should have been mine!" It turned green.

robyn held her chin, "Good good, now is it true all you did was experiment with our people's bones?"

Albedo rolled his eyes, "I would never destroy a planet so yes that is all I did!" it stayed Green he was telling the truth.

Robyn then gulped," now you mentioned they had the wrong bad Ben!? Meaning of that!"

albedo then spoke up, "you're not smart enough to understand the multiverse!" it stayed green.

Meanwhile in ben's house.

Ruby was pinning on a board, "nega Ben, Evil ben, mad Ben, benzarro, and eon! This are the known evil bens! We know one of them broke our planet!"

Yang then point to one and said, "Remove the zombie if it was him it would have been zombies not planet go boom!" she said admit about it and Ruby removed it happily.

Weiss then point to nega ben and said, "he is a dispirit hipster who isn't motivate to do a thing So I don't think he would do it!"

Ruby put a red line on it, "ok maybe not we don't know he could be working with someone!"

Blake then removed mad Ben and said, "Mad ben would have enslaved not killed! So that leaves maybe nega Ben, Evil Ben and Eon!"

to be continued.


	27. Chapter 27

In Bellwood Weiss was walking alone thinking out loud, "We know it's a bad Ben! Nut with Bad Ben did it!" she said worried. Her mind raising of things like nega ben smashing the planet with a cosmic ray for way big. Evil Ben taking his time with destruction knowing remnant had no way to counter his power. Eon just making everything rot alive!

That is when a voice she knew asked, " and just what is a bad Ben!" She jumped and saw Whitely and she asked, "the fuck are you doing here!" she said summoning an ice saber to point with.

whitely then spoke up " Father thought I best I mingle with the aliens to get on ozma's good side!" he said firmly adjusting his tie.

The sister said, "HIS NAME IS BEN!" the brother rolled his eyes and said, "What ever now what is this bad Ben!?"

Weiss crossed her arms and sighed, "Well Let's make this simple space is one part of reality after that we get the multiverse and then the omniverse!" he looked confused.

Weiss held her hand out her eyes glowing as she make two cartoons out of fire of fighters one where A used the shield and one where A used the sword to block, "when we make a choice we created another world were we made the other choices available! That's the multiverse as the world still starts out with a common base! The omniverse is where the base is different!" She said now showing a world where the fighters were beast, " if I didn't see it first hand I won't have believed it myself! But the bad Bens are what Ben calls the other humans that side with Evil!"

Whitely was about to call bullshit when out of nowhere he was knocked back by a fire blast and he looked up to see a lady stepping out of the portal it looked like Weiss but grey instead of white with purple eyes and a clearly Grimm hand. " how about me to prove it little brother I swear killing you never not fills me with joy!"

Weiss jumped between her brother and herself, "… Wicked Weiss why not! So ….. how fucked are you other me!" She said pointing!"

the double pointed and happily said, "I killed all my family and drank their blood!" she said happily like she was a happy little girl who was remembering being able to pet a pony.

the real Weiss's eyes widen as she said, "I will never unhear that or see that!" She said summoning a second ice sword and charging.

The wicked Weiss summoning earth hook swords to slash with as she smiled using them as a focus to shoot fire at the good Weiss making her jump up with wind to carry her higher.

Weiss landed and span making a wave of water shoot forward, Only for Wicked Weiss to summon a dome of wind to absorb the attack and summon a hurricane as she summoned glyphs , "oh please Daddy deserved it after what he did to my butt! I removed the parts he did it with first!"

Good Weiss's eyes widened in horror as what looked like atlas solider came out form the glyphs a full army as wicked Weiss said, "and they all want to protect him they deserved it too!"

Whitely got up and said, "Ok I believe the multiverse thing how do we stop the other you!" he said in panic.

Good Weiss summoned grimm with her glyphs that matched the solider in numbers that's right her plan was for grimm to beat huntsmen, "I have no idea!"

Wicked Weiss then pulled out a blood stained black bow, "and my sister deserved it because She killed my kitty!" she said crying and cuddling the bow!

The good winter maiden blinked as she watched this as her evil one said, "because whitely the little meanie told her about my kitty! So they cut her little head off after torturing her and make me watch!"

Weiss blinked and in horror said, "I need therapy form just what I heard me say!" her eyes widened in horror at her other selves life while she watched ghostly huntsmen made of elements slaying her elemental Grimm that is when she said it, " I still have my kitty!"

Wicked's eyes widen and went blood shot, "YOU WHAT!" she said charging in with her hook swords in a blind blood rage furry screaming, "NOT FAIR NOT FAIR WHY SHOULD I LOSE HER BUT YOU KEEP HER IT'S NOT FAIR IT'S NOT FAIR! I STOLE ALL THE MAIDEN POWERS AND COULDN'T SAVE HER! HOW COME YOU STILL HAVE HER!?" her eyes were tearing.

Weiss smiled easily blocking the strikes with one eyes sword as she slashed off the double's Grimm hand making her scream, "I SOLD MY SOUL FOR THAT!"

The good maiden held her swords out smiling as the grimm start to over take the huntsmen, "how about this for a kicker not only to I still have Blake me and her are making wedding plans!"

the wicked one screamed in rage, "UNFAIR UNFAIR UNFAIR! I"LL FUCKING KILL AND REPLACE YOU!"

She said summoning waves of stone spikes fire balls wind spikes and wind blades with a slash it would have over whelmed the good Weiss if Blake hadn't jumped and helped summoning water balls to put out the flames and stone to block stone.

While Weiss melted ice with fire and summoned a stone wall to block the wind While Blake said, "As if that will work! I heard enough I am sorry about what happened to you and horrified as well, but do you think your me would want you to be a pyscho killer killing people who technically did nothing to you to fill the void were your soul use to be!"

Wicked Weiss broke down crying like a little girl as she opened a portal and left, "no fair using your kitty against me!" she said running away crying like a baby!

the summons vanished as Weiss hugged Blake and said, "Don't you fucking ever leave me!"

Blake held her, "I'll stand by you always mostly throw the therapy you will need after this!" she then looked to whitely, "ok get the fuck in her kid!"

Whitely hugged them both shaking, "so the one who killed our planet was an evil omnitrix owner?"

Weiss then said," fuck yes! So much worst then this was! ….. I can't unsee the things she said!"

Blake petted both schnee's head, "it's ok it's ok!" she put weiss's hand on her butt, "shshshshsh just hold your security handle! Just hold it and calm down! You don't hold it whitely! That's your sister's only area!"

Weiss held Blake by the butt and said, "Make it didn't happen bellabooty!"

whitely then let out a low happy, " yay!"

Meanwhile years ago before our story began.

Eon was laughing as he fired off beams exploding burning cracking and making the world of remnant decay around him as he laughed evilly! Their stood Jaune who held his weapon in bigger sword mode "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!"

Eon then smirked and said, "just blowing off steam on the anniversary of my wife's death! You would probably get it if you feel to the dark side after your true loves death like me! I honestly see a lot of me in you!"

Jaune charged in rage, "LYER!" that is when Eon held his hand making his weapon rust to dust upon contact! He then hit Jaune with a time ray!

Jaune was forced to his knees screaming to him he was reliving the kiss and Pyrrha's death over and over again ten thousand times a second.

Eon then spoke up, "we'll see about that I'll destroy the rest of this world then I'll come to you and see what happens!"

to be continued.


	28. Chapter 28

Ruby was running around undertown looking for someone, "come on Ruby you can do this!" She had heard reports of a Blonde haired blue eyed man with a sword and shield running around it could be Jaune. "COME ON JAUNE BOY WHERE ARE YOU!"

That is when she slammed in to a wrist mounted Purple energy shield knocking her down. She then saw the person had a purple beam saber to match.

he was dressed in black trench coat black shirt black gloves black Jeans, Black boots, pale ghostly skin but the blonde hair and blue eyes were the came under his eyes where dark marks but Ruby jumped happily, "JAUNE IT'S YOU!"

he then went to slash her making her avoid by becoming a bat swarm and she reformed behind him holding an ice scythe, "JAUNE IT'S ME RUBY ROSE YOUR BUDDY!"

The arc male sighed as he turned to her, "yes but master Eon wants you as bait!" he said holding out his shield hand to fire off a purple blast of magic.

Ruby jumped avoiding it and landing on a roof with a burst of wind. "What In the worlds…. JAUNE YOUR EVIL NOW!?" She screamed gasping as she held her face in shock.

Jaune pointed and said," I am working for Pyrrha's resurrection! Nothing more nothing less and if people have to die to bring another back then it's a fair trade!" he said goldy as his eyes turned purple and his hair black.

the maiden growled her magic storming form her eyes as she summoned seven fire balls to fire off only for Jaune to block them with his energy shield, "Don't' do this man!"

Jaune changed his beam saber to a beam Whip and cracked it! Ruby once more tried to become a swarm but when her bats landed Jaune throw a bomb of orange slime on it and she reformed, "I just solidified you! No more bats!" he said swinging the beam whip landing a hit upon Ruby's left check that sent her in to a wall.

She screamed in pain the whip burned and she growled holding her ice weapon as she got up, "…. You just hit me upside the head!" She growled roaring showing her fangs as she summoned a second scythe.

She charged out rapidly striking only Jaune to be able to block ever last hit with beam saber or energy shield as Ruby said, "WHEN DID YOU GET THIS GOOD!"

Jaune glow purple," when aura amp became a thing! I am boosting the enhancements my dark master gave me! I am on the level of a silver eyed warrior with maiden magic and vampire dark magic!"

Ruby blinked and moved back with her superspeed and she said, "Ok fine I am a mary fucking sue tastic!" Jaune did not get the reference and she sighed, "got dam it Jaune!"

she charged in a gain altering her scythe to have blades on the back and the sides making it four pointed opening more blades would let her land a blow.

She said once more rapidly charging but now she span her weapon with let her land a cut on jaune's neck only for her eyes to widen as a deep throat gash healed like nothing and he smirked, "and people say I am undead! You are way more undead then me!"

the former leader of team jnpr banged his fist together firing off a bolt of purple lighting!

ruby jumped to avoid it forgetting her surrounding as she hit the back of her head on a wall and was knocked out as Jaune said, "you got so use to turning to bats you forgot to not bump into things!" he said only to scream as an energy blade went through his head and he returned to normal dropping dead.

Eon was standing their laughing as he opened a portal making Ruby fall.

Ruby then woke up in empty ruins of Bellwood as eon said, "Welcome to my time line where I failed as Benten and everything everywhere died!"

Ruby jumped up in shock holding her weapons as she said" No fucking shit!" but in a moment chains appeared dying her up and binding her to a tree growing form a building.

Meanwhile on the plumber base the rest of the team was panicking.

Yang, "MY BABY SISTER!" She said crying as she ran around screaming.

Roman was roaring with rage, "MY BRIDE!"

Blake was hugging Weiss, "our leader!"

the Schnee cried and said, "now I have to hang out with my brother as I can't go shopping with ruby… DON'T JUDGE ME!"

Frost was on the phone and in a moment a portal opened and out walked Jessica and Ben who was clockwork as he said, "Relax I know just where he will be!"

they all then vanished and reappeared in a ruined universe, "behold Eon's timeline where he as Ben Ten failed and everything everywhere is dead!"

Blake then commented on this , " Explains the crazy as shit and evil!"

Ben the timed out and hit a button unlocking something, "Ok time for it! let's go Alien X!" he said hitting the dial and becoming the Alien as the other who weren't Jessica jumped.

Roman poked him with his cane, "he's real? Does he do anything!"

Jessica petted Frost's head, "if Ben can get the other two personalities inside alien-x's head to agree to he can do anything!"

Yang walked around it poking him, "and if not?"

in side Alien-x's head.

Serena happily said, "Good day Ben!"

While her counterpart Bellicus said, "I won't' agree with you no matter what!"

Ben crossed his arms as ozpin stepped out form behind him to their shock as Ozpin said, "you forget Ben isn't the only other one in here anymore!"

behind Ozpin came the king of Vale, "yes thanks to him being our new reincarnation we are all here apart of this!"

the wizard form the tail of the four maidens stepped out form behind king of vale," and as we are focused on our mission we are the majority vote!"

the inquisitor stepped out next as he said, "yes so with the vote in our favor it doesn't matter what you to day anymore!"! he said adjusting his suit collar!

next form behind him came the settler as he said, "yes very much we know this is cheating and shows just how broken the system is but we don't give a fuck!"

next came the drunk drinking as he said, "So you can go fuck yourselves we are taking alien-x!" next came the hermit, who said, "So sit back argue or shut the hell up wither you like better."

next came the first reincarnation who said, "yeah Alien x is under new management!"

then came the original ozma, "let's use this power for justice!"

in the outside world Alien x moved making yang jump as he spoke with all his past reincarnations voices, "we are one alien X is ours!"

to be continued.


	29. Chapter 29

In a moment Ruby was set free as eon turned to see Alien x walking up as he said," and you have control over alien X

ruby was using super speed to poke at the alien, "he's real! He's real he's really real!" like she was freaking out at seeing big foot or something.

Eon then went to fire on alien x only for the blast to do nothing as alien x moved forward. The bad ben held out his hands and said," How about more space!"

In a moment both Bens vanished and the sky of the dead universe displayed Alien x and eon standing in the void of dead space.

Eon summoned two blades and ran at him slashing rapidly but Alien-x was still avoiding each and every slash.

The alien-x didn't say much before but now it went to speak, "you slash out dooming other worlds as you failed yours. You are insane, you are sad, you have my pitty!"

the bad Ben roared in rage at this, "DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT! DON'T YOU DARE PITTY ME!" he charged only for Alien-x to move a hand sending a wave of energy at him that knocked him back into mars.

Eon landed on the red planet making a creator as Alien-x appeared before him and held his hand out making sand golems in human shape appear and charge at him.

the bad Ben roared slashing and destroy the golems only for them to reform sooner or later they would over whelmed him and drag him down earth dirt sand it didn't decay he couldn't stop it!

Soon the grabbed him dragging him down as Alien-x said, "I am burying you within this planet mars shall be your coffin!"

once he was under mars cracked purple and in a moment their was an explosion. Alien-x was just fine and reappeared on the dead earth holding the helmet," he tried to take me with him but it failed!" he then timed out.

Ruby was jaw dropped Yang blinked covered Frost's little ears and said, "SHIT DAM!"

Weiss nodded and held Blake, "Scary scary alien!" the cat girl held Weiss nodded as Jessica tackled and kissed her husband.

Ruby then said, "Ok yay Remnant is avenged…. Why does it feel so hollow?" she said catching herself mid-cheer.

Jessica then said, "because it is! Everyone you know has to rest in peace your planet is still gone and you still have to start a new life here and now."

yang then said" you know we saw this country why not the rest of the world ten universe who's up for it ultimate road trip over the next few years?"

they all nodded and laughed happily as Ben said, "Now come on let's go home when the watch recharges Frost has to start school!"

the little shapeshifter tried to turn into Jetray to fly off but Ruby grabbed him by the Tail, "we all have to go Frost don't you try to run away!"

in side Ben's head.

Ozma then said, "Ok so is it mission complete?"

the first reincarnation, "remnant is dead dooming us to keep reincarnating Salem is trapped in the void! So no."

the hermit spoke up, "yes we failed big time!"

drunkard took a drink form a flask, "yeah one big failure train! Oh well god of darkness seems reasonable maybe he'll lift the curse out of respect for effort.

Settler then spoke up, "that's what's happening right now yay no more lives because after awhile it gets tiring.

inquisitor nodded as he said, "yes let's enjoy our last life the life of Ben ten!"

the wizard nodded as he rubbed his beard, " yeah enjoying it more then the king one!"

the king of vale nodded as Ozpin said," well quest is over not in the way we wanted but in the way we have to accept through failures time after time and picking ourselves up again and again.

the king of vale said, "don't' go on a speech rant Ozpin we don't need that!"

they then heard Ben's voice, "mind keeping it down in here!"  
they all nodded and said, "Sorry sorry.

to be continued.


End file.
